Stuck in the shark's lair
by NairaMisaki1234
Summary: Summary is already mentioned in my Bakugan Truth or Dare. Couples are:- Dan x Runo Shun x Alice Slight Julie x Billy Slight Fabia x Ren I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OCs AND THIS PLOT
1. Dan

**Hi guys...this story is a new one! stuck in the shark's lair!**

 **There is a new pact, the person whom I will be focusing on a particular chapter, his/her name shall be the name of the chapter.**

 **Please enjoy and review!**

 **Chapter 1 : Dan**

Dan's summer vacations had just started, he looked at the reminders he wrote a week ago for the vacations per day

The planner was like this:

Sunday- Eat and Brawl

Monday- Eat and Brawl

Tuesday- Eat and Brawl

Wednesday- Eat and Brawl

Thursday- Eat and Brawl

Friday- Eat and Brawl

Saturday- Eat and brawl

Yep. Dan was a bottomless pit that could eat anything, anytime ,anywhere. But the only thing, was he was not fat. He was normal like others, thanks to his mom's yoga.

Drago and the other Bakugan returned to New Vestroia as they didn't want to butt in on the personal lives of their partners.

Dan got his cycle when he received a text from Julie, yep, Alice and Runo moved to bayview, the two had their own appartment along with Julie. The three girls stayed in a 3 bedroom flat.

Dan opened the text and turned white when he read her text:

To : DAN

From : JULIE

Dan, Runo is on a killing spree...I will explain later. I suggest you don't annoy her or maybe...I hate being deadly...Hope you UNDERSTAND.

" It's better I call Julie and ask her..." Dan muttered to himself as he dialed Julie's number.

D- Hey Julie!

J- What?

D- Why is Runo on a killing spree? Last time you didn't give me a warning and now, You are so please explain.

J- Dan, I sent that message long ago, but my phone broke and I just got it fixed, maybe it just got delivered now?

D- Oh Thank God! Where is Runo?

J- *squeals* Can I spy on you both?

D- Julie, No!

J- She's at Shun's with Alice.

D- Shun's?

J- Jealous lover boy?

D- Heck no!

J- Whatever...Wait I got a text from Alice! Hold on a sec...

D- Okay

J- She says that she, Runo and Shun are headed to Bakugan interspace!

D- Well I am headed their right now!

J- Someone wants to see his girlfriend huh?

D- No!

J- Deny it all you want!

D- I do not like Runo!

J- When did I say that?

D- Julie, I better get going.

J- Sure Lover Boy!

D- Bye! And I am not a lover boy!

Julie- Bye.

Dan sighed. Julie was partly right, he wondered why Runo and Alice had gone to Shun's . He was jealous alright, but he mounted his cycle and pedaled to Bakugan Interspace.

He went in and saw Runo, Alice, Shun, Marucho and a girl he had never seen before, she looked like she was 4 and Naira, Runo's 16 year old sister.

"You can't just leave her here! It's your job!" Runo yelled at Naira who rolled her eyes.

"Come on, it's only for a week." Naira said.

 **(Naira's description: same hair as Runo, but her eyes are sea green instead of Runo's Amber green eyes)**

"Umm...did I disturb you guys?" Dan asked.

"Shut up and maybe she won't flay you alive!" Shun whispered to Dan as Marucho and Alice were with the 4-year-old.

"But still! How am I going to? You know that she will start crying!" Runo ranted to her sister. Dan was watching the fight curiously and clueless about the situation.

"I gotta go. Please take good care." Naira said with puppy eyes.

"I hate you so much!" Runo yelled.

"I love you too!" Naira says as she giggles and gets out to interspace.

Dan looked at Shun for an answer.

Shun looked at Runo and Alice as they walked to the little girl. Then he started.

"Dan, no interruptions as I am speaking get that? Or I won't tell you anything...So let's continue, Naira as you now Runo's little sister had to babysit their cousin, Aria, that kid over there." Shun said as he pointed at said girl, who had fern colored hair and the best indigo eyes, then he continued, "Naira had to go for some work for a week and she asked Runo to babysit Aria instead, Alice dragged all three to my place before it could become a warzone and then we went to interspace, while the two were arguing. And then you arrived."

Dan just sighed, he watched as Aria asked Runo something.

"Guys?" Alice asked.

"Yeah?" Marucho,Shun and Dan answered.

" She wants to know your names." Alice said as she held Shun's hand and brought him over, Shun was blushing.

"I am Dan." Dan said.

"Me Aria! Me want to play!" Aria said.

"We will, my name is Marucho!" Marucho said.

"Mar-Mar-Mary?" Aria asked.

"It's Ma-ru-" Marucho started, but was cut short by Runo.

"Listen Blonde! She is 4! She can't spell words! she isn't like you!" Runo yelled.

"I am Shun as you know." Shun said coolly.

"Soon!" Aria yelled.

" not soon, Shun." Shun said.

" Shun, me want to play!" Aria yelled as she pouted.

"Let's get her a computer..." Marucho suggested.

"No, let's have food!" Dan yelled.

"Shut up!" Shun yelled.

"Guys, let her play some out door games." Alice said.

Everyone nodded none except Alice knew how to handle a kid.

The boys brawled till 7:00 PM. Alice and Runo left at 6:00 PM as they said that Alice and Julie wanted to take Aria to the picnic spot the brawlers had made after they defeated Naga.


	2. Runo

**Chapter 2 : Runo**

Runo bumped into a girl, both apologized to each other, that led to talking and then to friendship. Fabia, was her name.

Runo introduced Fabia to Julie and Alice. The three girls decided to introduce their new friend to the boys. Runo was sure that they would like to befriend her.

The next day, the girls quickly finished their chores and went to the Bakugan interspace, where Dan was eating, Marucho typing on a computer and Shun looked bored. Aria hopped off to who-knows-where.

"Shun?Dan?Marucho? " Alice asked being the peace lover. The boys looked up from whatever they were doing.

"What is it?" Dan asked, annoyed that the girls didn't allow him to finish his sausage.

" We have a new friend." Julie said as she jumped up and down.

"What a coincidence, so do we!" Marucho said.

"Who is it?" The boys asked the girls and the girls asked the boys.

"Her name is Fabia." Runo said.

Fabia stepped out and gave a smile which Runo knew was purely natural when someone had to make friends.

"Nice to meet you! Now we met this boy with Silver hair and Goldish eyes." Shun said. Fabia gasped.

"Is his name...Ren?" Fabia asked, Runo recognized the fear in her voice and she knew that the others sensed it as well.

"Fabia Sheen.." A voice said as it came out of the shadows it was...

"Ren!" Fabia yelled.

"You two know each other?" Runo asked.

"Are you two in love?" Julie asked with hearts in her eyes.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Runo realized where this was going- an argument!

Fabia and Ren start to bicker:

Fabia- You filthy Gundalians launched a virus in Neathia!

Ren- Nonsense! It was you Nethians who created and put the virus in Gundalia!

"STOP!" All heads turned to the voice, it was Runo. " Give it up! Explain what the heck is Neathia, Gundalia and this virus you two accuse each other for!"

The other brawlers nodded in agreement.

"Fabia, it's better you explain." Alice said as she and Runo shared a glance.

"I am the queen-to-be of this planet known as Neathia, we Neathians depend a lot in technology, we never lost a war to other planet habitants due to this...But then, the Gundalians, the lost war to us 2 times. They realized that the only way they can beat us is if they stop the use of logic and technology in Neathia, so they inserted a virus, a virus that can only be destroyed by a hacker. And we Neathians didn't want to learn hacking, otherwise the other Neathians may use hacking for themselves. So I came to earth, to find someone who can hack." Fabia explained.

The brawlers took a deep breath after hearing all she said.

Ren couldn't bear it anymore and took out a rod, he pressed a button at the end of it and the rod grew a laser. He swiped it at Fabia. But Fabia jumped and ended up getting a cut in her arm. Runo was mad, beyond mad. No one hurts her friends. Everyone except for Ren and Fabia noticed this.

Dan tried for a desperate grab for the laser sword/rod. But Ren easily blocked him. Shun also tried but failed miserably, Marucho was too short. When Julie tried, he raised his hand and knocked her on the head. Alice was too afraid of him.

Now Ren was getting into Runo's nerves, she was absolutely furious. I'll show Ren who's boss! Runo thought as she got mad, due to the fighting, Ren was in the arena and not in the seats, The brawlers were tired and besides they had to treat Fabia.

Runo got mad, she knew Dan wouldn't allow it, but she stormed down the stairs. Shun and Dan followed her.

"YOU LOATHSOME,FOUL,EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH!" Runo yelled.

Ren was startled, he let his guard down. Runo easily got hold of his laser sword. She pushed the button and the laser appeared. She pointed it at his face and she was about to strike!

"Runo! Don't !" Dan said as he stood behind her.

"Yeah, he isn't worthy enough for this." Shun said as he stood beside Dan.

Runo regained her composure, she flicked off the laser, but she wouldn't let Ren get away that easily, he had to pay for what he did to her friends!

Ren thought it was over and sighed in his mind when Runo turned around to go. But Runo turned back and gave him a punch on his nose so hard it started to bleed!

Ren teleported away as he didn't want the bluenette to kill him.

"It went good." Runo said.

"Whoa!" Dan yelped and gave her a smile.

"Good? That was brilliant!" Shun said with a smile.

Fabia gaped at Runo in shock.

"Thanks." Fabia said.

"No problem." Runo said.

"Fabia, we all will help you to get rid of the virus." Dan promised her. Fabia smiled.

"Thank You, All of you!" She said with a smile.


	3. Ren

**Chapter 3 : Ren**

Ren had never been this humiliated in his entire life!

He regretted letting his guard down, but that bluenette earth girl had a lot of energy.

He was standing in the computer room doing some research after being awfully humiliated in King Barodius' court about being overpowered by an earthling.

Ren had a bandage across his nose where it was bleeding, and to make things worse, that punch Runo gave him left him a scar on the nose, so whatever Ren did, he couldn't get rid of the scar.

His heart was thirsting for revenge against Fabia and the brawlers. If only he could use them.

'I need Kazarina's help.' Ren thought to himself.

He dialed a number in his bakupod and left a message. 10 minutes later, Kazarina showed up, her blond hair way messier than Dan's brown hair.

"What do you want, Loser?" Kazarina asked.

"I need your help, you created the virus, is there any way to not destroy it by hacking?" Ren asked after he glared daggers at Kazarina.

"Did I ask you how hard that Earthling hit you? Or how your so called girlfriend reacted?" Kazarina teased.

"The princess of Neathia has nothing more to do with me. All that is the past. Now if you would help now..." Ren answered suppressing his anger.

"Let me see..." Kazarina said as she shoved Ren aside, which made him growl.

"Oh shut up!" Kazarina said as she started typing things who-knows-what.

After a few minutes...

"We need more power." Kazarina said. Ren looked confused so she explained," We used the powers of people who used to brawl for a while and then stopped for some random reason, the power wasn't enough, so the Neathians can remove the virus by getting a hacker. We need more people like this."

Ren thought for a while,"How many people do we need?" He asked.

"Hmm,... At least three of em' if they are normal." Kazarina replied as she opened the complete scan age of the people who's power they took.

Ren thought for a while, he smirked.

"You have a plan don't you?" Kazarina asked.

"Yes, leave it to me." Ren said "And for that, I need your help." He continued

"The password of the Bakugan interspace is easy, they don't know I know the password, but I do." Ren said.

"So?" Kazarina asked totally dumb-founded.

"The brawlers have 3 girls in them, all of who had stopped playing Bakugan a few years ago." Ren said.

"If you weren't the commander of the Gundalians, I would have slapped you for being so stupid! How on Gundalia are you gonna get them?!" Kazarina said.

"My point is..." Ren said his voice becoming more angry. " The brawlers are busy taking care of a small kid, her name is Aria. If we get her, then the brawlers will come to Gundalia." Ren continued.

"And then, we get those 3 girls and use their power." Kazarina completed boringly for Ren who simply smirked and nodded.

"Now all I need you is to make a portal that can be up for only 30 seconds after a person is sucked into it." Ren said.

"On it! But what is the password?" Kazarina asked with a perplexed look.

" Bakugan Battle Brawlers." Ren said.

" Such a weak password! You don't even have to hack!" Kazarina exclaimed as she loved hacking.

"Guess who made it?" Ren asked.

" The idiotic leader of the brawlers, Daniel Kuso?" Kazarina asked as she hated being wrong.

"Yes." Ren said and simply nodded.

"I knew it! But I want credit too for all this!" Kazarina exclaimed.

"Fine." Ren grumbled.

Kazarina looked pleased with herself and got to work.

'Oh those brawlers and Neathians are going down!' Ren thought as he smirked.


	4. Dan (2)

**Chapter 4 : Dan**

Dan had never been this impatient before, sure he was but this was beyond the limits. He tapped his foot on the ground, waiting for Marucho to open interspace.

Runo was standing beside him, Aria was up to something, Shun and Alice were waiting. And Julie was applying makeup. While Fabia was in her own world.

"How long does it take to open interspace?" Dan asked. Runo whacked him on the head.

"You idiot! We just got her 5 minutes ago!" Runo yelled. Dan grinned sheepishly.

"Dan?" Aria asked.

"What?" He asked back.

"Me have sausage for you!" Aria said as she held out a sausage.

Dan looked happy and gobbled the sausage but ran off holding his mouth by his two hands.

"What did you do?" Alice asked the gleeful little girl, who was laughing.

"Me put pepper and sugar in Dan food." Aria replied.

Everyone burst out laughing, Marucho would open interspace by the time Dan came and they wouldn't need to deal with Dan and his impatience anymore.

Dan was in the nearest washroom, he spat the sausage out and washed his mouth a billion times, he had learnt one thing, never ever eat anything given to you by Aria.

He came back only to find the others entering interspace, he ran in but collided with Shun, Alice and Runo.

All four tumbled on the ground in a heap. Dan and Shun laying on their backs on the floor , Runo's head on Dan's shoulder and Alice's head on Shun's chest.

Julie squealed and took a picture, while Dan, Runo, Shun and Alice blushed. Marucho and Fabia burst out laughing.

Runo was up and Alice followed, Shun jumped up the second Alice got off him. Dan sat up and then slowly stood.

"Dan! Be more careful!" Shun yelled.

"Sorry?" Dan said more like asked. Shun sighed.

Besides that had to come their to talk more about Neathia and Gundalia.

Dan decided to start the conversation, so he said, " Let's do what we came here for!"

Fabia nodded. "The palace of Neathia is mostly technology and I guess Marucho would absolutely love it, whereas the Gundalian palace is a maze with traps, the ones who have the Baro- string, will know to navigate the maze and they will be safe from the traps. And only people who are special can navigate it without any string." She said.

Dan made an 'o' shape with his mouth. While the others nodded.

Aria was sitting on a chair and playing games on Alice 's phone. She didn't even mind anything, she was in her world of games.

"Can I practice my hacking skills?" Marucho asked.

"Sure!" All of them said.

About five minutes later, Marucho squeaked which made Dan jump.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"Ren has hacked into interspace!" Marucho yelled as he ran from place to place to fetch something.

Dan looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What is he doing? Can you trace it?" Fabia asked.

"I would like to! But we are the ones who are locked out!" Marucho said as he tried his best by typing random buttons on his keyboard.

"Hack in, then!" Dan said.

"I am doing that, it will take a while! Wait...Ren is inserting something in interspace." Marucho said, but kept the last part in whispers so that the others won't hear him.

Dan started to grumble about the situation, but stopped after a whack on the head from Shun.

"Which means we have to wait." Shun said.

Everyone nodded.

Dan was hungry, but he was sure that everyone would pulverize him if he mentioned that.

Suddenly, Aria said,"Pretty hole!"

"Hole?" Dan asked.

Dan watched in horror as Aria fell into the 'hole' face first and was getting sucked in.

"A portal!" Marucho and Fabia shouted.

Everyone tried to move, but their legs were frozen.

"Hey! I can't move!" Dan announced.

"What do you think we can do?! Even we can't move!" Julie yelled.

In the last 10 seconds, Alice got free, she grabbed Aria's legs, but started to get sucked in herself, next all of them got free.

Julie grabbed Alice's legs but she too started to get sucked in, in desperation she grabbed the nearest person to her, without looking.

"Julie! Let go!" Runo yelled as Julie caught her.

"Runo!" Dan yelled as Fabia and the others ran to help.

But the portal closed as soon as Runo got sucked in.

"Marucho! Try to open that portal again!" Dan said.

"I can't! It's traces are gone! But it leads to Gundalia!" Marucho said, trying to bring a bit of hope.

"Now what do we do?" Shun yelled, it was obvious to Dan that he was worried about Alice.

Dan too was about Runo, all that had happened so suddenly that Dan couldn't exactly say what happened.

All he knew was that he,Shun,Marucho and Fabia had to go to Gundalia to rescue the girls, but he needed some help and he knew who's help he needed.

"We are going to Gundalia and we need help from a certain someone." Dan said.

Everyone except Fabia understood what Dan meant by a 'certain someone'.


	5. Runo (2)

**Chapter 5 : Runo**

Runo had never been so terrified, a weird looking hole just opened and swallowed her, her cousin sister, Alice and Julie. She was on the verge of crying.

She needed warmth and comfort something only a certain brunette could give. She hated being weak, then, something liquidish stung their arms, Aria started to bawl, Runo started to get irritated with all the noise , but she doubted the others would notice as it was like descending into a bottomless pit with nothing but darkness around.

The liquid that stung the girls was very painful, but Runo, Alice and Julie kept their guard up.

Then she saw light, Runo closed her eyes , so did everyone else. As the light passed them, Aria became unconscious, Runo yelled at Julie and Alice to grab her hand, but they were unconscious too.

Runo's vision began blurry, she struggled to keep her eyes open, but failed, she wiped her tears before her eyes closed as she drifted into unconsciousness.

 **Time Skip**

Runo's eyes fluttered open, she looked to her right and saw that Alice, Aria and Julie were already awake, but with tear streaked faces.

"Why didn't you wake me up before?!" Runo asked as she tried to stand up, but failed as her hands were tied behind her and her legs were tied.

"We were about to. But you woke up." Alice said.

The girls looked around the room, there was nothing there except for a chair.

"Me wanna go home." Aria said as tears gathered in her eyes, it was obvious that the Gundalians used Aria as a bait to Runo. She knew that Alice and Julie were thinking about the same thing.

"We gotta get out of here!" Runo said as she tried to stretch the ropes and break them. She soon gave up.

 **A few minutes later:**

A figure came towards them, Runo desperately tried to remove her bangs from her face as she had let her hair down today, she regretted that as her bangs irritated her by slightly tickling her face.

The figure came close enough for Runo to see just one thing, a bandage across his nose, she knew who it was; Ren.

"You four are coming with me." Ren said as four guards came in.

"Why should we?" Runo asked with a tint of anger in her voice.

"Because the King Barodius commands so. We need to run something." Ren said.

"We are not coming!" Runo yelled.

Ren just simply raised his hand and each girl had a guard to guard them.

The guard who was supposed to guard Aria, picked her up and put her over the shoulders as she bit him when he tried to drag her by using the ropes.

Ren had Runo,Alice and Julie's mouths tied with a white cloth, and Runo wasn't happy about that.

The guards caught Runo, Julie and Alice's ropes and dragged them to who-knows-where.

Ren was having a silver string on the palm of his hand, as the string moved in a direction and Ren followed it.

'That must be the Baro- string Fabia was talking about.' Runo thought. She looked at Alice and Julie and knew they were thinking about the same thing, some kind of understanding passed through them.

Ren stopped at a lab kind of place, there were five seats , with some wires, it looked like a tester.

There was a huge computer and a girl.

"Kazarina, I got them." Ren said.

"I thought you told that they would come after that little girl." Kazarina said as she pointed at Aria.

"I did, but they were stupid enough to jump in to save her." Ren said.

"Where are the boys then?" Kazarina asked in an annoyed tone.

"The portal closed before they could follow." Ren said.

"Fine, bring them to the seats except for that little girl." Kazarina said as she typed something on the keyboard.

Ren untied the ropes which bound the girls, Runo tried to run, but Ren grabbed her arm and dragged her to a seat, while the guards did the same to a running Alice and Julie.

"Amazing!" Kazarina said as she did a total scan.

"What?" Ren asked.

"We don't need even a single person! These girls have so much power that even a tiny spark from one of them will do the job!" Kazarina said. "However, it will take a while to set the coordinate , take the spark, use it, upload it and upgrade the virus. So bring them to the lab when I tell you to." She completed.

"Fine." Ren said.

"Not fine! This is seriously-" Runo started, but a guard tied the white cloth on her mouth back again as the other two guards did the same to Alice and Julie.

Runo was agitated.

She kicked and struggled along with Alice and Julie.

Ren had enough of their tantrums, Runo could tell. Then suddenly they three broke free. Alice and Julie tried to run, put the guards placed a cloth on their noses and they fainted. Runo thought it was chloroform, but she didn't have time to think, she dashed out of the lab with Ren in pursuit, with two guards following him. Ren grabbed Runo as she stopped when she almost stepped into the maze. Ren turned her to face him, she was struggling, her hands were tied behind her back soon after the two guards caught up with their master, Ren. Then Ren placed the same cloth on Runo like he had placed on Alice's nose and all Runo could remember was the golden eyes of Ren.


	6. Naira

**Chapter 6 : Naira (Me)**

Naira was at the park, she waited for Dan, he told her that he, Shun, Marucho and Fabia needed her help for something important.

"We're here!" Dan shouted as he came with Shun, Marucho and Fabia.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Naira asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"We need your help." Shun said.

"I know you need my help Dan told me. But for what?" Naira questioned clearly annoyed.

"Well, you see Ren the guy we told you about a day or two ago, hacked into interspace, he opened a portal to suck in Aria, but Runo,Alice and Julie got sucked in too. Before we could do anything, the portal closed. All we know is that the portal led them to Gundalia, the place Marucho told you about." Shun said non-stop, as if he memorized what he was going to say.

"And perhaps who, set the password?" Naira said as she looked at Dan who backed away.

"Me." Dan answered quietly. "But that was a brilliant password!" Dan exclaimed.

"Yes, so brilliant that Ren could open a portal in interspace." Shun mumbled.

"I think he needs a punishment." Shun said to Naira. "Threaten him will you?"

Naira nodded and took out her wand and place it in front of Dan's face.

"You're gonna let Marucho or Shun do the main work, or else..." Naira said as she backed Dan to a tree, her wand still pointing dangerously on his face.

"Ok! Fine! Now please back off, that wand is giving me the creeps!" Dan announced.

Naira withdrew her wand and stepped back.

"Please help us. You know magic, you can use it." Fabia said as Dan and Marucho told her that Naira had magic.

"Do you think it is so easy? Yes, I do have magic(am the author duh!) but, I am restricted to use magic anywhere on Earth. Those were the exact rules." Naira said.

"Can you try and get permissions?" Shun asked.

"And by the way, will you come?" Dan asked.

"Is my life in danger?" Naira asked casually.

"Ummm...Yes a lot!" Fabia answered.

"I'm in." Naira said.

"How did you agree so fast?" Dan asked.

"One, I have nothing much to do. Two, I love my sisters. Three, I might get to use magic. Four, I love dangerous stuff or missions!" Naira said. " Let me get permission, I'll meet you all outside my house in 10 minutes." she finished.

"Ok." Dan and the others said as they left.

Naira sighed and sent a text to her magic school for permission for atleast 2 magic spells.

The text came immediately as it was a magic school. Granting Naira permission to use magic not two times, but 4 times. She smiled and walked towards her house. Her parents were already worried about Runo not picking up her phone, now if she went,they would be extra worried and none of her friends would be around to assure them that they were safe. Naira planned to move out after a year or two, so she still lived with her parents. She knew just the spell to use.

"Hi." Fabia said as she spotted Naira.

"Hi, good news, I can use magic spells four times instead of two." Naira said.

"Nice! But what's wrong?" Shun asked.

"My parents are already worried that Runo hadn't been picking up calls, so I decided to erase myself and Runo from everyone's memories except for you all, Alice, Julie and Aria. This won't take affect on the Gundalians." Naira said.

"I understand." Fabia said.

Naira takes out her wand and walks in through the back door, she sees her parents watching the television together. She points the wand towards them and says, " _Obliviate_."

"How do you know it's working?" Dan asked as Naira withdrew her wand.

"Look at that family picture over there." Naira said.

Everyone looked at it as Runo and Naira disappeared from the picture, leaving only their parents in that picture.

The brawlers left Naira's and Runo's house quietly and made their way to Bakugan interspace.

" _Portus._ " Naira said as her wand let out blue lightning and opened a portal, everyone went in.

Two magic spells used, two to go.

Naira walked in last, she looked back, before the portal closed.


	7. Shun

**Chapter 7 : Shun**

Shun had never been this desperate.

Course he had done rescue missions, but this time it had Alice involved in it too.

"If only we could find a guard before we enter the maze to get the Baro-String." Fabia said.

"Yes, but the Gundalians are smart enough to keep guards only outside maze parts." Marucho said as Fabia had shared every detail.

"The only ones who can navigate the maze are those who have a Baro-string and those who are special. The special person should have two elements mixed in him or her." Shun said.

"Let's just enter, we'll figure out the traps later, I heard that the maze can trick you and lead you to your death if you don't have the Baro-String." Fabia said.

Shun nodded, he just wanted to get Alice back, he couldn't pay much attention without her by his side.

"Or if you are not the special person. Which is totally hopeless, because there is no one like that." Marucho added to Fabia's point.

"Ready?" Fabia asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Naira said, who had been paying attention to catch up with Fabia.

"But I have one question." Dan said.

"What?" Shun asked.

"How can the special person navigate the maze?" Dan asked.

Shun blinked, Marucho was dumbfounded, even he didn't have the answer for the question. Naira decided to listen to what Fabia had to say as she nodded her head, signaling them that she will answer that question. Shun kind of understood what Fabia meant.

"The special person has two elements in him or her. The maze can fool people according to what they are, but two elements? This person can fool the maze itself." Fabia said.

"For example?" Shun asked.

"Like umm.. They are not real, but just a fake example, half God and half human, perhaps ." Marucho said. Fabia nodded.

Then the group looked at the first path, there were three roads.

"Let's try the one in the left. It looks like someone had been there." Shun said as he pointed towards a crumpled plastic cup on the left path. Dan agreed.

"No...let's try the right path, it looks like technology." Marucho said, Fabia agreed.

Shun knew the others were in a fix, he looked at Naira who had this expression on her face he couldn't read much.

"No." Naira said firmly.

"Umm. What do you mean by no?" Marucho asked.

"Neither of the paths, the one in the center is the right one, the left one has a pit with spikes and the right one has a number of axes above and metal spikes on the walls, however the one in the center is plain and safe." Naira said.

"But that is the least likely option!" Everyone protested.

But Naira walked towards the side, picked up three rocks and threw one in each tunnel.

"See, I told yo-" Dan said, but was cut of when in the left path the rock fell in a pit of spikes and in the right one, axes swung automatically and the walls closed with spikes on them. Whereas in the third one, nothing happened.

'All that happened as she said!' Shun thought and he knew that the others were thinking about the same thing.

"She is the o-o-one." Fabia stuttered.

"Umm...what?" Dan and Marucho asked. It was fine if Dan would have been confused, but Marucho was also confused which surprised Shun. Naira looked confused and blinked surprisingly

"Don't you get it? She is the special person! She has two elements in her! She is half wizard and half human." Shun said. "I am surprised that you didn't figure it out, Marucho."

"Sorry?" Marucho said.

"Ohhhh..." Dan said and Marucho gave a sheepish smile.

"Let's get going." Naira said trying to get the attention everyone was paying on her to the maze.

The group took many turns and twists, Shun couldn't even remember which path they took last, but he trusted his friends.

After like 20 minutes, they spotted some guards. More like they spotted them first.

"Capture them!" A guard yelled.

Naira couldn't use magic because she needed the last two spells to open a portal to earth and remove the 'Memory Charm' spell from Earth and Shun knew that.

"Use it!" Dan yelled at Naira.

"I can't! We only have two left! One for the portal and the other for removing the Memory Charm !" Naira said.

"Just this once! You can ask your school to give you one more chance to remove the Memory Charm'!" Shun yelled.

Shun knew Naira hated this, but she could only use one spell, just one attack. It wouldn't be enough, but it was worth a try.

Naira managed to slip off from the guard who was holding her, she took out her wand.

Naira pointed the wand at all the guards," _Protego!_ " She said and they were blasted to the ground,this attack was too powerful.

"Nice one" Shun, Dan, Fabia and Marucho said as they ran to her.

"Thanks, but we'd better go. Befor-" Naira started.

"Before someone finds you." A voice said.

"Ren!" Fabia yelled.

Behind Ren were dozen guards.

"Guards, capture them, especially this witch. And take her little stick." Ren ordered.

"Hey! I'm a wizard not a witch! Although I am...but still! And this is a wand for heaven's sake! Not a stick!" Naira yelled, Shun sighed like sister like sister.

The guards had their hands tied behind their backs and they were getting blindfolded when;

"Where are they you creep?" Dan asked.

"Who?" Ren asked as if he didn't know anything.

"The girls! If you lay a finger in them you are going to pay." Shun and Dan said.

"I already have to take them to the research room." Ren said and smirked as his men tied a black blindfold on the eyes of a prisoners.

Ren dragged them to a room and decided to check on them later as he left, he had tied the ropes which bound the brawlers to a big pillar.

Shun had a knife, but he couldn't reach it, nor could anybody else as they were thickly tied. He also had a healing cream and bandages in case of emergencies. But he gave up as no one was able to break free from the ropes.

'Only a miracle can save us now.' Shun thought and he knew the others were thinking about the same thing.

 **HI GUYS,**

 **SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY. SO I AM POSTING TWO CHAPTERS TODAY.**

 **AND TO ANSWER VIOLET2971'S REVIEW,**

 **THE CHARACTER 'NAIRA' HAS ERASED THE MEMORIES OF HERSELF AND RUNO ONLY, NOT ARIA.**

 **ARIA'S NAME WAS MENTIONED ALONG WITH JULIE AND ALICE FOR REMEMBERING RUNO AND NAIRA.**

 **\- NairaMisaki1234**


	8. Aria (It's a short chapter)

**Chapter 8 : Aria (it's a short chapter)**

Aria was bawling, she wanted to go home, for that she had to understand what was going on.

She didn't understand that Runo, Julie and Alice were getting irritated by her bawls.

Just then, Ren came in.

"Get them." Ren orders his guards.

They removed the ropes, Aria made a run for it since she was small, she escaped into the maze. Ren couldn't do anything.

"Ren, get this point across your head! We are not giving you whatever you want!" Runo yelled.

Ren ignored her.

"Take them to the lab, I know it's a long way, but take them, while I go after that pesky little brat." Ren said as he went in the direction Aria went. It would take a lot of time as the Baro-string only takes a person to a place not to a person.

Aria ran and ran, not looking where she was going. She saw a door and was about to enter when a sword came and slashed her arm, it left a huge cut.

Aria used all her courage and kept going, she knew that if she screamed, Ren would easily find her out.

She had no place to go, so she went through that room.

She saw Dan,Fabia,Shun,Marucho and...Naira!

"Shun?" Aria asked.

"Aria?" All asked together.

"Me here." The little girl said.

"Aria, take a knife from my pocket and cut the ropes!" Shun yelled.

Aria obliged and eventually cut the ropes.

Shun gasped upon seeing the wound on the little girl's arm.

"What happened there?" Naira asked.

"A big blade come. Me duck. But me arm attack." Aria said.

Naira took a while to process what she said.

Shun took out the healing cream and a bandage.

Dan just put the cream on the little girl's arm without thinking.

Aria started to bawl, all of them sent dirty looks at Dan. Dan backed off.

"Dan! You have to do it with care! Not in a rush!" Shun yelled at him.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you prove it?" Dan asked

"I will, bet for 20 bucks?" Shun asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, why not?" Dan said.

Shun knew that there was enough cream on Aria's arm, so he started to treat her.

"You are very brave." Shun said as he rubbed the cream on her cut totally, then he took the bandages.

"Me blave?" Aria asked.

"Yes you will make a good brawler." Shun said as he finished wrapping the bandage.

"Me bawler! Aria said, which made Dan snicker.

"My money?" Shun asked Dan.

"Grrr...here, next time I'm gonna win." Dan said as he handed Shun 20 bucks.

Just then, Ren entered the room. No guards at all. He must have forgotten them they thought, but Aria knew better.

"Attack!" Naira yelled. Together all of them over powered Ren, the tied him to the pillar and blindfolded him.

Naira scourged his shirt pockets and then the pocket belt he wore around his waist.

"What in the world are you doing?" Fabia asked bewildered.

"My wand." Naira simply answered and pulled out the 12 inches long wand.

"Let's go. Naira lead the way." Shun said.

"Yes, but where are the girls?" Marucho asked.

"Let's just roam the maze, we might stumble upon them." Naira said.

Aria nodded even though she didn't understand anything. She jumped on Shun's back, who was startled. But kept her on his back and walked out with the others as he heard the little girl sleep peacefully on his back, he had never been so nice to a kid before, he was so going to go mad without Alice.


	9. Julie

**Chapter 9 : Julie**

Julie wished that Fabia told her more about Gundalians, their every move was unpredictable.

She shrieked when the guards strapped her to this machine, she looked to her left and saw Runo struggling to break free from the guards, but more filled in and eventually she gave up. Alice on the other hand knew it was useless, so she just stayed as she was, just like Julie.

Then, the girl named Kazarina announced something,"Remove them from the extractors, just leave the orange head. Her power is more as she only had 4-5 battles."

The guards obliged, they pulled Julie and Runo out of the extractor, then Kazarina pressed a button and a spark of purple flew from Alice to the gigantic computer.

"Done." Kazarina said as she started doing something unknown to Julie.

"What about them?" The guards asked.

"They are of no use now, just toss them into the maze, let them die a horrible death." Kazarina said.

"What if those three boys, that princess of Neathia and that witch come?" A second guard asked.

"They won't." Kazarina said.

Julie was horrified, she had seen the maze, nothing attacked them because the guards and Ren had the Baro-String.

The guards just picked up the three girls and dropped them in the middle of nowhere in the maze and disappeared.

"Well, we are free, but in the darkness of a stupid man-killing maze!" Runo yelled.

"Or girl-killing." Julie said as she watched Runo almost explode in flames. Julie decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Let's just keep going. Remember Fabia told us that the paths change on their own?" Alice said trying not to get Runo mad at her as well, Julie understood and nodded.

"Yeah and if you don't have someone with the Baro-String with you or the special person, we will be teleported to anyone using the Baro-String or the V.I.P." Julie said.

"Fine, but we might die you know?" Runo said as her temper was extinguished.

"Yes, but those guards...they said something about three boys, maybe they meant Dan,Shun and Marucho." Alice said hopefully.

"Yep, I think the Neathians princess is Fabia." Julie said as she thought deeper. She simply didn't understand the 'witch'.

"The witch is my sister, she knows magic." Runo said

"Makes sense, let's hope we run into them." Julie said hopefully.

"The chances are low, as I said this maze only kills and how will they navigate the maze? We have to get moving." Runo said.

Alice and Julie nodded, the girls just went from anywhere to somewhere, cautious of everything.

Julie wandered what Kazarina must be doing.

But she like always shrugged it off and followed Alice and Runo.

"Don't step on anything like a switch." Alice said.

Julie nodded and yeah right...She stepped on a switch on the floor.

All three froze as they heard a rumbling noise.

Julie turned back trembling and yelped as she saw a huge rock rolling towards her and her two friends.

All three of them took off, then they fell into a huge hole.

Julie yelled as she fell into it, scratch that, even Runo and Alice was yelling.

The three of them fell on solid floor and groaned with exhaustion.

"Ouch! I think I broke my ankle." Runo said as she fell back on the floor while trying to stand up.

Julie was fine, just she got a scratch on her nail and she started to think of going to the parlor once they came out of the 'mess'.

Alice seemed fine, she ran over to help Runo up, Julie went too.

"Yup, definitely a broken ankle." Alice confirmed their worst suspicion.

"Runo, try to walk with our support." Julie said as she and Alice helped Runo up.

Runo soon left their hands and started to limp despite Julie's protests.

The three soon stumbled into a room.

A huge Sphinx appeared in front of them.

"Hello dears, how about a riddle for each of you? If you pass, I'll leave you alone, but if you fail, I'll eat you all up." It said.

Julie knew that they wouldn't stand a chance against the Sphinx, so she decided to answer.

"Alright, we will answer your riddle." Alice voiced Julie's thoughts. Runo nodded.

"Question one for you." The Sphinx said as it pointed at Alice.

"Yes?" Alice asked.

"What is advantageous as well as disadvantageous in nature?" The Sphinx asked.

"Umm...The sun! It helps as well as destroys." Alice said.

The Sphinx frowned, "Correct, next , the bluenette... What runs without legs?"

"A river? It runs without legs." Runo said after giving much thought.

"Why you! I will make sure that your friend here fails to answer the next question." The Sphinx said.

"My question?" Julie asked.

"Who understands love?" The Sphinx asked.

"Ummm...Me?" Julie answered stupidly. Alice and Runo had the most horrified faces as the Sphinx grew fangs and bloody claws.

"Wrong answer girl! Now time to finish you off." The Sphinx said as she came near Julie. But Alice and Runo shielded her.

"Foolish girls! Do you think you can stop me? I know your secret fear bluenette! You fear spiders the most. And you the orange head fear evil." The Sphinx roared.

Runo turned pale when the Sphinx mentioned spiders.

The Sphinx swatted Alice and Runo aside and cornered Julie.

Alice was helping Runo up when the Sphinx pounced, but Julie disappeared! The Sphinx hit the wall and died of loss of blood.

The two were shocked, they decided to continue navigating the maze to search for Julie or atleast some help.

Julie gasped as she fell on the ground. She looked up and saw...Dan,Shun,Fabia,Marucho and Naira.

"Julie!" All of them yelled as Fabia helped Julie up.

"What happened?" Dan asked.

"Where is Alice? And Runo?" Shun asked.

"Quiet!" Julie yelled which surprised everyone.

Julie then told everyone of everything that happened from the time they woke up in Gundalia and how she saw the Sphinx die as she disappeared.

"Runo broke her ankle?!" Dan yelled.

"You mean to say that they are alone wandering the maze?!" Fabia asked.

"Yes." Julie said.

" We'd better keep walking, Julie got transported her as Naira is the most accurate navigator in this maze, perhaps Alice and Runo might get teleported too." Marucho said.

The others nodded.

"I can see a path that leads to them. No traps." Naira said.

"Let's go then, they might be in trouble." Dan said.

No one needed to be told twice, they followed Naira.


	10. Alice

**Chapter 10 : Alice**

" Runo? Is it true what the Sphinx said about-" Alice started but was cut short by Runo.

"Yes...I am afraid of spiders, they give me the creeps..." Runo admitted.

After some time...

"Look! There is a package over there!" Alice yelled as she found a box with a huge bubble wrap and three flat metallic rods.

Alice got Runo over and wrapped two flat metal rods on Runo's ankle and wrapped it with the bubble wrap.

"I think that will help. For now..." Alice said.

"Thanks, I feel much better." Runo said as she hugged Alice.

The two trudged forward with fear, Alice wished that Shun could be with her.

Alice clutched onto the flat metallic rod that was left in the package in case of another attack like *cough* the Sphinx *cough*.

Alice saw a pretty purple flower on the side, she just touched it without thinking and the plant turned into a killer plant, Alice dropped the rod and screamed as the plant had her caught, it was slowly trying to strangle her.

But Runo wouldn't have it, she picked up the metal rod and hit the plant several times till it let go of Alice.

The duo ran as the plant hissed in anger. Next, Alice tripped over a rock and had a 2 feet fall along with Runo.

Runo gasped as she saw the whole place had cobwebs all over.

Alice tried not to tremble, she was already creeped out by the turn of events, it surprised her that she was even alive. She and Runo had dust streaked faces, Alice had given her rubber band to Runo as she was having a hard time. Alice had a clutch on her hair, to keep them from falling over.

She and Runo turned back when they heard a strange noise coming towards them, more like crawling.

"A S-Sp-Spider!" Runo yelled with her face pale.

Alice had never seen Runo so traumatized, nor has she seen a spider so huge, it was atleast the height of four Alices !

The spider hissed and spat web at the two and the two dodged, Runo had a harder time trying to get away.

The spider swatted Alice away so hardly, she hit a wall and saw the spider turn to Runo, Alice couldn't move, she sat up against the wall and kept her eyes open and trying to regain her strength.

She watched as Runo threw the metal rod with all her strength at the spider. The spider swatted it aside, she rolled under the spider and ran straight to Alice and started to help her up.

The spider had the two cornered, it started preparing for another blow.

"Runo...go.." Alice whispered.

"No Alice, I am not leaving you!" Runo said.

Just then, the spider swatted the two towards the wall, so that they were cornered.

Runo desperately tried to get up, but the wrapping Alice had done on her ankle came off and she couldn't stand. She fainted when she hit her head on the wall.

The spider started to prepare for the final blow when it collapsed.

Alice was shocked.

She was standing now, and was about to collapse herself when a strong pair of arms caught her.

The last thing she saw was a brunette boy lifting Runo up and a boy with honey eyes holding her.

Alice's eyes slowly opened.

She looked up and saw...Shun!

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Naira could navigate the maze." Shun replied as he helped Alice up.

"Come on, we got to go." He said as he steadied Alice.

"How long were we " Alice started but was cut short by Shun.

" 10 minutes." Shun replied.

Alice blushed slightly, Shun could read her like an open book.

Alice and Shun walked over to the others, Runo was still unconscious.

"We have to get to Neathia!" Fabia said.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Well...lets just say she needs medical treatment." Naira said as she pointed at Runo as she removed her handkerchief from the back of Runo's head. It was covered in blood.

"Alice!" Aria and Julie screamed as they tackled Alice to a hug.

"She is still weak you guys, plus we need medical attention for Alice, Runo and Aria." Marucho said.

" Going somewhere?" A voice echoed.

"Ren.." Dan muttered to himself as he tightened his grip on Runo.

Alice felt a surge of pleasure by looking at the scar on Ren's nose, in spite of being herself. She could tell that Dan felt that way too.

"Naira! Please teleport us Neathia." Shun said.

"What? But the portal-" Naira started but was cut short by Marucho.

"The rule is only applied on Earth. Not anywhere else." He said.

Naira smirked and nodded.

"Everyone hold hands!" Naira said as the guards and Ren came forward. Alice thanked the gods that the room was huge.

All of them intervened hands, Dan stood at the end of the line, his one hand was holding Marucho's hand and the other hand of his was around Runo's waist, her head was resting on his shoulder and her hands were on his chest.

" _Scenico!"_ Naira yelled and Alice found herself outside a palace, she looked at the others and they two were mesmerized by its beauty. Except Fabia.

"Come on, we have to get you all inside." Fabia said.

All of them got inside the castle, Dan carried Runo bridal style all the way, he refused from letting the guards taking her.

Once all of them reached a room ;

"Let's get Alice, Aria and Runo treated..." Fabia said.

"Alice and Shun, this is your room." Fabia said. "I will show your rooms now and then you guys can freshen up and come over to Dan and Runo's room."

" Dan, this is yours and Runo's room. Julie that room is yours , Naira's and Aria's...Marucho the room at the end is yours." Fabia said.

"I will come and treat you two and her." Naira said as she told Alice and Aria and glanced at Runo.

Everyone nodded, out of all people, Naira was the best to try. Now that she could use magic.

Alice thanked God that Runo would be okay, after all, she did save Alice from the spider even though she was afraid of them.

Dan then took Runo into their room and gently laid her down on bed.

Alice followed after Naira had gotten rid of Alice's giddiness.

Naira muttered some words and touched the tip of her wand on Runo's forehead and it spreaded a glow on her head. Alice gave a faint smile as Naira said,"She'll come around."

'Get well soon, Runo.' Alice thought as she exited the room. She smiled when she saw Dan holding Runo's hand.


	11. Runo (3)

**Chapter 11 : Runo**

Runo's eyes opened slightly and closed again, she tilted her head a bit and then straight again. Remembering the huge spider, her eyes shot open. She tried to get up, but then was pushed down by someone.

"You're gonna need some sleep, kid." The voice said.

"I don't want to sleep." Runo said as she sat up and saw Dan sitting next to her.

"What exactly happened?" Runo asked.

"I will tell you everything after sometime, now go to sleep." Dan said.

"No." Runo said crossing her arms.

Dan looked amused, but he tried to keep it together.

"Will you sleep if I tell you?" Dan asked.

"Umm...yes." Runo said after thinking.

"So let's just say Julie got teleported to us out of nowhere, then Naira saw a path that led to you and Alice, we followed the path and saw the spider about to kill you both, then Shun saw a metal rod in the corner and killed the spider. Alice was out for a few minutes, then we realized that you were bleeding, so Naira transported all of us to Fabia's palace in Neathia. Naira used magic to cure you about 15 minutes ago, but she said that you need atleast sleep for an hour or two." Dan said.

" You idiots! Why did you all have to do that?! " Runo yelled.

"Well atleast me and Shun saved your lives." Dan said.

"whatever, I need to see Alice." Runo said as she got off the bed, but her ankle was not fully healed so she fell, but Dan caught her.

"Come on." Dan said leading her to the bed.

" But-" Runo started, but was cut of by Dan.

"Now." Dan said as he pushed Runo back on the bed despite her struggles. She knew it was useless, plus she was sleepy, so, she closed her eyes and the last thing she saw was Dan's eyes.

Once she was fully asleep, Dan pushed her bangs off her forehead and kissed it gently.

An hour later...

The next time Runo woke up, she found Alice, Julie and Naira in the room.

"Good morning, miss." Naira said.

"It's been two days since we got sucked thought that portal, and look! I got a manicure and pedicure!" Julie squealed.

"That's nice Julie..." Runo said while rubbing her eyes.

"Come on, you missed a small bit." Naira said as Runo tied her hair in a ponytail.

"What?" Runo asked.

"We met Fabia's mom, Serena." Alice said.

"Oh." Runo said.

"Let's go to the meeting room. The Queen has called." Julie said.

"Right..."

In the meeting room:

"Guys, we have called you here for this. " Fabia said as she placed a card on the table with the Gundalians sign.

" For a card?" Julie asked.

Fabia nodded at her mom, Serena, and pressed a button on the card, and a hologram of a man appeared.

"Hello Neathians, this is King Barodius. All I want is your little planet, so be prepared for war today." The hologram of King Barodius said and disappeared.

"This is the reason, I have asked for a meeting in the conference room...and also a decision I have made that my own daughter doesn't know about." Serena said, a look in her eyes, that seemed to tell Fabia what she was going to do. And Runo saw that Fabia had understood.

"What?! No! You can't leave!" Fabia said tears streaming down her eyes, she looked as if her worst suspicions came true.

"It is a ritual Fabia, victory can't be gained without a sacrifice." Serena said calmly.

"But no one has used it in thousands of years!" Fabia said.

"No one has, but, it may increase our winning chances." Serena said.

"I don't understand." Fabia said getting a hold of herself.

"Woah! Wait, what are you talking about?" Dan asked.

"Dan, I think it's obvious enough. The Queen is going to sacrifice herself." Shun said.

"Oh." Dan said.

"Now, I must leave and join my ancestors." Serena said as she held Fabia's hand.

"Stat with me." Fabia said softly, so that none could hear and she succeeded.

"Always." Serena said, she then closed her eyes and she dissolved into shimmering golden sparkles.

Fabia started crying softly, Runo and Alice comforted her. Runo was sad about Fabia's loss. It was so sudden...and now, Fabia was the Queen...She will rule Neathia well.

"I think we should worry about the war." Shun said.

Fabia nodded. "Yes, my mother would never want me to give Neathia up to Barodius!"

"Tell me what you are thinking about your past with Ren." Naira said much to everyone's surprise.

"What?!" All yelled except Naira and Fabia.

Runo scourged the room for Aria and saw her sleeping on the couch with a force field around her.

"I can use magic to read minds. And I read everything I saw in Fabia's mind. That will help us a lot." Naira said.

Fabia stared at the ground when she felt everyone's eyes on her.

"Ren...was my bo-boyfriend." Fabia stuttered.

The room went silent.

"We both used to be together, he promised me everything. But one day, Ren lost in a game and a bet. He started to work with Barodius after that, he told me everything was over and I should forget the relationship we had... Barodius would only release Ren from working with him by giving him any piece of cloth, a lame condition, but effective. Because Ren's position in Gundalia doesn't have anything to do with clothes. Barodius is careful not to give Ren even a sock." Fabia said.

"We can get him back. Perhaps, he will help us when he will be released from Barodius." Naira said.

"How?" Runo asked confused.

"Let's say I already did that job." Naira said.

"Huh?!" All said.

"Well after I treated Runo, I made myself invisible after we met Serena and teleported to Gundalia, when Barodius threw a stick at Ren, I transformed it to a cloth and Ren caught it, so basically he is free. He must be headed here." Naira said. There was silence at first then everyone started commenting.

"You sneak!" Julie said.

"Nice going." Alice and Runo said.

As on cue, the guards came in with Ren.

"That was unexpected." Shun said and Dan and Marucho nodded.

'Fabia, you are one lucky girl.' Runo thought as she saw Fabia and Ren hug.


	12. Naira (2)

**Chapter 12 : Naira**

Naira gave a smile when everyone came and complimented her presence of mind.

When Runo came at last, Naira gave a small smile.

"Nice going. But I have a question. " Runo said.

"What?" Naira asked.

"Can we trust him?" Runo asked.

"Yes, I read his mind, his intentions are pure and clear." Naira said.

" You really get good ideas sometimes." Runo said.

"Of course , I do." Naira said sarcastically. " And besides, my big sister has not spent time with me." She continued.

"Movie after we get home?" Runo asked.

"Deal." Naira said.

"What did you tell mom and dad?" Runo asked.

"I cast the memory charm I told you about last year on them." Naira said.

"Atleast we won't get grounded." Runo said looking on the bright side.

"Yes and someone has a crush on a certain brunette, waiting for him to ask you out." Naira said with a smirk.

Runo blushed fifty shades of red.

"Shut up." Runo retorted.

"I would love to, let's hope I can bring Alice and Shun together." Naira said.

"That would be nice. But when?" Runo asked.

"Now." Naira answered.

She took out her wand and made a lump on the carpet which made Shun trip and fall on Alice. His lips crashed on Alice's.

Julie took snaps on her phone.

Shun and Alice blushed and got off each other. Shun looked at Naira.

"You did this. Didn't you?" Shun asked.

"Yes, I read both your minds and decided to help things out. Don't deny the fact you don't love Alice, otherwise I will make you two do other things instead." Naira said as she stuck her tongue out.

Dan, Runo, Fabia, Julie and Marucho burst out laughing. Ren was shaking his head and tried not to laugh.

"Mister, ask her out." Naira said.

"Not in public." Shun said.

"Then both of you go hug saying that you agree." Julie said.

"Right." Runo said.

Shun and Alice sighed and hugged.

"We have a new couple!" Naira announced.

"The war?" Shun asked.

"Right..Sorry! Atleast you two can smooch in private." Naira said.

Shun was about to say something but was cut off by Fabia.

"Ren, do you know how we can stop them from inserting the energy they stole from Alice and how can Barodius be killed?" Fabia asked.

"Let's sit." Julie suggested and everyone nodded.

"Ok, begin." Dan said in a fake leader voice, Naira sighed as Runo whacked Dan.

"We can stop them by removing the virus, which can be done by hacking and Marucho can easily do it. I managed to convince Kazarina to join us, she's here in the palace, waiting for orders." Ren said.

Marucho nodded.

"Then, I'll give Kazarina the job of leading the Neathian army against the Gundalians, while we go after Barodius." Fabia said, a guard bowed and left to convey the news.

"As for Barodius, his life is in five things, three living and two non-living." Ren said.

"Umm...is that even possible." Runo voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Yes, two are already gone, and fortunately the two which were killed were living and they were non other than the Sphinx and Spider you encountered." Ren said.

"Ok, so what are the other three?" Alice asked.

"One is a snake, the other is a crown and the last one is diamond cup." Ren said.

"I say we divide into groups." Julie said.

Everyone nodded.

"But how will we go without Naira or Ren?" Marucho asked.

"I do have some Baro-Strings." Ren said.

"Lemme divide. Dan and Runo you guys will kill the snake and the cup. Alice and Shun you will destroy the crown." Naira said. "Marucho , Ren and Fabia hack."

"There is this guy who is full wizard, Barodius got him from Earth." Ren said.

"Name?" Naira asked.

"No clue." Ren said

"Description?" Naira asked.

"Hmm... Purple eyes and pale blond hair." Ren said thoughtfully.

"Oh him...he has total wizard blood in, spoiled brat. He finished his last year in school, he recently murdered a normal human and a teacher , the school told us that if we were to encounter him, we may turn him in. I better inform them at once." Naira said.

"Ok..." Fabia said.

A minute later, Naira came back.

"Got permission to turn him in!" Naira said excited.

" That's ..." Alice said.

"I know, but he is a wizard of dark arts, he must be destroyed." Naira said.

" By the way, what's his name?" Runo asked.

"Hydron , but if he wants us to call him Prince Hydron." Naira answered.

"He's always flirting around with girls." Ren complained.

"Yeah, he's a playboy. But that's not the point. Let's spring to action. " Naira said.

"Right." All said.

"I will transport Runo, Dan and Shun, Alice to the maze. Marucho, Fabia and Ren will be transported to the lab." Naira said.

Alright, we are ready." Dan said.

"Not like that! Go change and take some weapons or something." Ren said.

"Right." Everyone said.

After sometime...

Naira was ready, she saw everyone...

Marucho, Fabia and Ren were in their normal clothes.

Runo was wearing blue skinny jeans, a white tee and a pink jacket. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail.

Dan was wearing the clothes blackish-blue skinny jeans, a midnight blue tee and a red jacket. (His season three costume) he was carrying a knife for emergencies.

Shun was wearing a black tee and green jacket with black commando pants and his grandpa's favorite katana.

Alice wore black jeans and a dark purple hoodie. She had her hair braided.

Julie was ...furious, Naira had told her to stay in the Neathian Palace, Naira had also made a force field around her for safety.

Naira looked down at herself, she was wearing blue jeans, a full sleeved midnight blue tee and a yellow jacket that went half way her body. She had her wand in her pocket (she shrinked it) and she had parted her hair into two and pinned the one with the fringes behind so that her fringes won't fall on her face.

"Alright! Ren, Fabia and Marucho. " Naira said.

The trio came out and held hands, then Naira transported them.

Next Dan and Runo came forward with Shun and Alice.

Naira transported them to the same place so that they could go separate ways in the maze.

Then Naira waved goodbye to Julie and transported herself to the depths of the maze, she didn't want 'Prince' Hydron to find her with her friends because he would harm them.


	13. Dan (3)

**Chapter 13 : Dan**

Dan waved goodbye to Shun and Alice along with Runo as they parted ways, they had nothing to worry about, now that they had a Baro-String.

Ren had told Dan that the snake and the cup were in the same room and it was called as "Secret Garden".

Dan found the name weird, but he didn't dare voice that thought. Besides, they had to kill a snake and destroy a diamond cup.

He looked to his right, Runo was next to him. She said that she would be fine, but Dan thought otherwise, her last time in the maze almost got her killed, if Naira hadn't found them in time.

He always wanted to confess to Runo, but held back, thinking that would affect their friendship.

Soon, the two reached the Secret Garden. Dan was attentive this time, the snake could be anywhere as well as the diamond cup.

Suddenly he saw something shiny in the background.

"Look, there. That might be the cup." Dan whispered to Runo, who nodded.

The two slowly made their way there and found the cup.. It was the height of Dan's palm.

"I thought it would be bigger..." Dan said.

"It's no trophy, Dan. Let's just break this thing." Runo said. "And if we see that snake, close your eyes, Ren told me that anyone that looked it in the eye would be turned to stone."

Dan bit back a curse for Ren, he was getting to close to not only Runo, but to Julie and Alice as well.

Dan agreed and struck his knife on the cup, but it hardly made a dent.

"This garden place is huge, let's split up. And look for another weapon" Dan said staring at his knife.

"Ok.. But there are Gundalians here, Ren said that Barodius often sends Gundalians here to be turned to stone if they oppose him or something." Runo said.

Dan scowled, again the same name, Ren.

"Could you give it a rest?! Always Ren!" Dan bellowed.

"It's not my fault he knows too much about Gundalians!" Runo yelled back.

"Yeah, but how on Earth do you trust him? !" Dan yelled back, his fury just increasing.

"I did not say about trusting him! I trust my sis and she knows what she's doing!" Runo yelled and walked off before Dan could realize what was happening.

"And if you want to help, help search for another weapon to break that cup!" She yelled as she turned around another line of statues.

"And By the way, the snake can speak! And Ren told me that, believe me if you want!" She yelled for the last time.

"Hey , Wait!" Dan said trying to see where she was, the garden was huge, it was almost like a maze of stone people who were once alive.

He sighed and started looking for another weapon himself. Afraid he had blown his cover that he liked her...

After sometime, Dan heard a scream, not of Runo's as Dan suspected.

Then he heard Runo's voice, "Don't look!" She yelled.

"Ok.." A frightened voice said.

Dan just put some pieces together to get a brief information.

One, A Gundalian girl or lady had run into Runo while being punished by Barodius.

Two, they had found the snake.

As he reached the scene, a frightened Gundalian (Obviously punished by Barodius) girl, was clutching Runo's wrist, not letting go.

Runo had her eyes shut tight, but the girl covered her eyes by a hand of hers. Dan used his phone to see the reflection of the snake they were supposed to kill.

"Open your eyes my dears, and stay here forever...you can't stay like that forever." The raspy voice of the snake said.

'Whoa! Talk about clichés.' Dan thought too himself.

Slowly, the Gundalian girl removed her hand from her eyes, she looked right into the eyes of the snake and Dan cursed silently.

The girl before Dan knew it had turned to stone.

Dan saw that the petrified girl's other hand was still tight on Runo's wrist had turned to stone, which prevented Runo from moving or escaping from the spot.

The snake moved towards Runo, looking determined to make her open her eyes.

Dan moved a step forward and stepped on a twig, that snapped into half.

Dan felt the snake coming towards him and he made a run for it.

He safely hid behind another statue, then realized that he had left the snake long behind and Runo defenseless!

He cursed in his head and started to walk slowly again from path to path and found the snake slithering towards Runo, with her eyes tightly shut, determined not to open.

Dan had to cause a distraction, he picked up a stone and threw it far as possible.

"Another guest? Then he or she shall join the collection first." The snake said as it slithered away.

Runo opened an eye and saw the snake slithering away, then she started tugging her hand, which was caught by the stranger Gundalian girl.

Dan saw an iron rod behind Runo, went and got it and went towards her from behind quietly.

Runo heard footsteps behind her and shut her eyes after giving a soft gasp.

But realized that it was Dan.

"Need help?" Dan asked teasingly.

Runo nodded, frowning a bit.

Dan broke the stone statue and Runo removed the stone hand on her wrist.

They knew that it wouldn't be long before the snake arrived.

So, Dan waited for the snake to come and told Runo to stay there with closed eyes till he killed the snake.

The snake slithered in and Runo shut her eyes and Dan knew she was cursing him in her head.

"How did you-" the snake started, but Dan had already stabbed the knife he had on the snake's head.

It gave a hiss and fell to the ground obviously dead.

Runo opened her eyes and hugged Dan, who was taken aback.

"Sorry." She said.

"Me too." Dan said wrapping his arms around her.

Dan was glad that the two made amendments.

"One down, two to go." Runo said as she took out the diamond cup from her pocket.

"But how will we destroy it?" She asked.

Dan had a brainwave, he carefully pulled out a fang from the dead snake an was careful not to touch it's tip.

He gave it to Runo, who took it, knelt down alongside Dan and struck the cup.

Poison oozed from the fang and the cup exploded.

Runo and Dan stood up, tired from the attack.

They decided to go to the exit, when water started flowing in from holes in the walls.

"Let's make a move." Dan said as he caught her hand and pulled her closer unknowingly, while looking at the exit, which was sealing slowly like in movies.

Dan's eyes met Runo's , 'it's now or never'. He moved his hand to her waist and kissed her.

Runo was shocked but kissed back. Making the kiss a passionate one.

If Naira would have been there, she would be glad and angry. Glad because the two were finally a couple and angry for making out when they were about to die.

The two kissed as though there was nothing to worry about, Dan's hands on her hips and waist, tightening the grip as he pulled her closer. Runo's hands on his chest, as her back was on the a cupboard sort of thing.

The water was knee length now and the two finally broke apart in need of air. Dan smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

Then , they looked at the exit and made a dash for it.

They made it out.

Dan mentioned the lab to the Baro-String and it started giving the directions as the two made their way to the lab.


	14. Shun (2)

**Chapter 14 : Shun**

Shun never felt this jumpy, he was told to find the "Chamber of Love" in the very end of the maze.

The Baro-String just kept pointing out the way, Alice was holding it. Shun preferred to hold his katana and fight 'monsters'.

"We're here." Alice said softly.

Shun nodded and struck his katana at the door and the door opened.

Alice gasped with admiration at the room.

It was perfect in anyway.

There were lots of pretty things.

Diadems, A locker that gave everlasting food, a comfy bed you name it.

Alice saw a diadem of silver and black, it was so pretty that she almost touched it, but Shun stopped her.

"Alice, let's just break that crown and go away." Shun said. Alice blushed as Shun's hand was on her arm, Shun noticed that and immediately withdrew his hand with embarrassment.

"It's fine. I don't mind." Alice said to a flustered Shun. Shun guessed he might have been blushing as Alice giggled.

"Alice, do you wanna go out with me?" Shun asked sheepishly. Then he mentally kicked himself. What the heck was he doing?!

"Sure." Alice said.

Shun gave a small smile and held out his hand, she gladly took it and walked side by side along with him as they searched for the crown.

"I wish we find that crown in front of our eyes." Alice said.

Just then, a crown with Emeralds, Rubies, Saphires and Diamonds suddenly appeared in front of them.

"What?!" Shun asked completed bewildered.

"I think I get it...this room can grant wishes!" Alice said.

Shun didn't seem to register it, but tried to make himself understand.

Alice, seeing Shun's dilemma, said, "I wish the crown was on my hands."

The crown floated from its place and onto Alice's hands, proving her point.

"This is too easy." Shun muttered.

"Relax, Shun. We can head towards the lab." Alice said.

"Yeah..." Shun said.

He struck his katana at the crown but his blade broke into two.

"Wha?" Shun thought.

"Hmm...did you read this?" Alice asked pointing at the parchment paper sticking out of the crown.

"No...Give it to me, I'll read it." Shun said as Alice gave him the parchment.

Shun opened it and started reading:

"This is the crown of the descendants of the goddess of love herself, her name has much power to be mentioned. This crown is immune to everything except for fire." Shun read out.

"Ok.. If only we had fire!" Shun said not choosing his words carefully.

Suddenly the crown caught fire, not only that , the whole room started to burn.

"Let's go" Alice yelled and Shun did not argue.

The two turned at each other and their lips met. Instead of pulling apart,they kissed, but broke apart after Shun realized there was fire creeping up to Alice. Their mission was done, they had destroyed the crown.

He grabbed Alice and jumped through the exit by using his ninja skills.

The two ran with the Baro-String giving them directions, looking back at the Chamber Of Love as it burned to ashes.

Alice and Shun made their way to the lab.

But Shun still carried his katana, now in two pieces.


	15. Naira (3)

**Chapter 15 : Naira**

Naira paced the lab, waiting for attacks.

Marucho was hacking into the Gundalian account and Fabia logged in to the Neathian account. Ren was throwing suggestions each time.

Naira had zapped all the guards and was thinking how easy it was. (Obvio she's a witch)

She was expecting an attack from Hydron, but apparently, he was nowhere to be seen.

Then, Shun and Alice came, who had the looks of happiness on their faces.

After like fifteen minutes, Runo and Dan came in and Naira noticed Runo's red wrist, a bit of blood on it. Both looked like they had succeeded.

Shun and Alice told their adventure in the Love Chamber first.

"Look at this!" Shun yelled showing his two pieces of katana to Naira. " My grandpa's heirloom! Now it's broken!"

"Chill, Ninja Boy!" Naira said.

" _Finite_." She said as she tapped the katana with her wand, the two pieces joined and became one again.

"Dude, yours was so easy, ours was heck worse!" Dan said. He then followed by telling their adventure in the Secret Garden, leaving out the fact that he had gotten jealous of Ren, and of course the fact that him and Runo had kissed. But he just mentioned they were going out together. Which made Naira, Marucho, Fabia to smirk and say," I knew it all along that you both would start dating!"

Alice smiled while Shun started to tease Dan, who blushed, but teased him back.

"Do that later! We gotta be on guard." Naira yelled at Shun and Dan who were both teasing and yelling at each other with red faces.

The two nodded sheepishly and kept quiet.

"We are done!" Ren yelled across the room.

"Let's go then." Naira said, wand at ready.

"I must say that none of you are going anywhere." A voice echoed.

The figure that spoke became much clearer. With lime colored hair and purple eyes.

"Hydron..." Naira muttered.

And all the others got the signal that a battle of two wizards awaited them

"Never told me you hung out with such pretty Girls, Misaki." Hydron said as he looked at Runo and Alice. Shun and Dan looked like they wanted to punch the life out of him, but Fabia stopped them.

"Shut up and get to the point." Naira said, her wand at ready, in case Hydron attacked, as he also had his wand in his hand.

"How about a battle? Alone here aren't you?" Hydron said, his wand ready to strike.

"Are you talking to yourself? You are the one who is alone." Naira said, and that only flamed Hydron's temper higher.

"Using the killing curse instead, so that you don't need to have danger?" Naira continued.

"You are right, I am going to use the Killing curse! _Avada Kedavra_!" Hydron yelled pointing his wand at Naira, a jet of green shot out of his wand.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Naira yelled pointing her wand towards him, a jet of blue shot out of hers.

"Stay away!" Naira yelled at the others, who nodded and moved back watching the battle between the two wizards.

Soon, but their jets of green and blue disappeared.

Both sent jets of magic at each other and it looked like a sword fight.

Hydron made a snake of fire and sent it towards Naira with his wand.

Naira countered the attack and made a ball of water which engulfed Hydron inside it.

Hydron then broke out and directed all the glass in the room at Dan, Runo , Shun , Alice, Fabia , Marucho and Ren.

Naira rushed towards them and a blue force field extended over them and all the glass turned to smooth powder before it touched their faces.

"Coward." Naira muttered.

Just then, out of nowhere, Julie tumbled next to Naira.

Everyone gasped except for Hydron.

"Julie, Wha-" Everyone except Hydron started.

"Not so attractive like the other two..." He muttered.

Dan and Shun again tried to attack, but it was Naira who stopped them this time.

"Wait, he is not done yet." Naira said looking at Hydron smirk.

Then Hydron disappeared.

Everyone except Naira sighed in relief.

Then, Julie collapsed.

"Julie!" Alice yelled.

Then Julie got up, her eyes purple.

"Hydron has possessed her." Naira said.

Everyone looked horrified.

"Kill her , Misaki and end me." Hydron's voice spoke through Julie's mouth.

"Julie," Naira starts ignoring Hydron. "Think about your sister, Daisy and err... Billy!"

"Billy?" Julie asked, her voice and eyes normal.

The next moment, Hydron appeared next to Julie.

"Clever to use my weakness, Misaki. But I will destroy all of you here...maybe and exception for those two." Hydron said, pointing at Alice and Runo.

"Keep them out of this." Ren said.

Dan and Shun wanted to protest, but they just got angrier when Ren spoke up for their girlfriends.

Hydron smirked at Runo and Alice and then, vanished.

"He's gone. Let's get back to Neathia." Naira said and then turned to Julie. "And you've got some explaining to do." She completed, her anger was so intense in her voice that even Runo shuddered.

All held hands as Naira transported them to Neathia.

"So?" Naira asked her voice and face still dangerously angry.

"I-I wanted to...help. I felt Le-Le-Left out." Julie said.

" I know you did, but did you have any idea that we left you Incharge of Neathia?! I put a spell on you that would keep you and everything and everyone in Neathia safe from attacks or intruders! By using the transporter, you left Neathia totally vulnerable!" Naira said her tone a bit softer.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I won't do it again." Julie said.

"It's alright Julie." All said, forgiving Julie.

"Right, now that everything is sorted out, any injuries, come to my room. Now that the damage in Neathia has been fixed, each of you get a room and all of you come to the dinning room at 9:00 PM it's 8:00 PM now though... A decision that me and Fabia made." Naira said.

Fabia took everyone except Runo, who had gone to Naira's room to get her wrist healed, Dan insisted on staying with her, but she kindly refused.

"Done." Naira said as Runo's wrist went back to normal.

"Thanks, by the way, that was wicked magic." Runo said as she opened the door to leave.

"Welcome and Thanks." Naira said as Runo smiled at her and left the room.

At 9:00 PM , everyone had finished dinner and looked at Fabia and Naira. Naira had summoned mirrors to the table. All sent puzzled looks at Fabia and Naira.

"Umm.. Where is-" Shun started but was cut of by Fabia.

"Naira sent Aria back to earth after removing the memories of her , since the time she got sucked into the portal." Fabia said.

"That was a nice move." Marucho said.

"Kazarina said that the whole of Gundalia is on our side, now that we defeated them." Fabia said as everyone grinned.

"Now, I decided to bring security a bit more ahead. I asked Naira to cast a spell on the mirrors that would allow only all of us in to our rooms when it sees our faces." Fabia explained.

"I can use a spell that can register your faces in this mirror and the mirror will open the door only when he sees one of our faces only. No magic can work against it." Naira said.

"So guys, good night and place these mirrors in front of the doors of your rooms." Fabia said as she walked away with a mirror.

The others followed. Naira knew that her friends felt safe now.


	16. Naira (4)

**Chapter 16 : Naira**

Naira jolted awake when she heard a scream.

She hurried outside tying her hair in a low ponytail and hurried out.

She saw Dan, Ren, Shun, Fabia, Marucho, Alice and Julie outside.

"What happened?!" Fabia asked.

"I don't know." Dan said.

"The voice came from Runo's room according to me." Marucho said.

Dan almost jumped.

All rushed to Runo's room, the mirror gave access seeing Fabia's face and opened the door.

They saw Runo up and a horrified look on her face.

"What happened?!" Naira asked.

"He was he-here!" Runo said pointing next to her.

"Who?!" Dan asked.

"H-Hydron." Runo stuttered.

"It's impossible, you must have been hallucinating." Alice said.

" No, I saw him. I just opened my eyes and he was her holding his wand pointed at me, then I screamed then he just vanished!" Runo yelled.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head, Naira cast a spell that no intruder can get in this palace." Julie said.

"I am not lying! I am telling you! He was right there!" Runo yelled.

"One way to find out." Naira said.

All of them including Runo walked out of the room.

Naira sent a jet of magic at the mirror and the mirror developed a mouth.

"Mirror, did you let anyone in about ten minutes ago?" Naira asked the mirror.

"Yes, mistress, the silver haired girl." The mirror said pointing itself at Julie.

"What? But I was in bed." Julie said.

"Well, maybe Hydron possessed you again." Shun said.

"Wait, if Hydron possessed her, then her voice would be like his only. That means..." Naira said then she looked horrified.

"What was her voice like?" Naira asked the mirror.

"Just like this one." The mirror said looking at Julie.

"I knew it!" Naira said.

"Umm.. What?" Dan asked.

" When Julie was possessed by Hydron, he must have got a strand of her hair or something." Naira said.

"So what? It's only a strand." Marucho said.

"But the strand of hair allowed Hydron to change his appearance to Julie's. And the mirror opened the door, thinking that was Julie." Naira said, white with shock and fear.

"That's bad." Ren said.

"Let's all go back. You stay here." Naira said pointing at Dan.

"Fine..." Dan said.

"You're gonna stay with her tonight and give her this." Naira said pointing at Runo and secretly handing him a potion.

"Why?" Dan asked

"It'll help her sleep without dreams." Naira said. Then leaned in and whispered in Dan's ear," Be glad, I am giving you a chance to try and make-out with her."

Dan blushed. Then he was about to retort, but Naira had pushed Dan into the room. Dan saw Shun and Alice making out from the corner of his eye. But before he could say anything, the door banged behind him.

As she passed Alice's room, she saw her and Shun making out. Smirking, she left them for their own privacy.


	17. Dan (4)

**Chapter 17 : Dan**

Naira had pushed Dan into Runo's room with the potion. He sighed, looking back to see that Naira was going. He turned and saw Runo, sitting on her bed, looking terrified. Her hair was left loose.

He looked at the potion in his hand, and then saw a glass. He kept the potion next to the glass and sat next to his girlfriend. "You okay, kid?" he asked.

Runo turned to him. "I-I-I don't know." she replied. "But It's been a long time since you called me 'kid'"

"I solely remember that I called you that during dinner." Dan said, his tone sounding like a history teacher. Runo rolled her eyes. "I learnt Renaissance, dear history teacher.." she said, pretending to be bored. Dan pouted. Runo giggled.

"Where are the others?" she asked. "They're back in their rooms." Dan replied. "But you know what Shun and Alice are doing?" He asked with a smirk.

"What?" She asked totally oblivious, then I dawned to her as to what Shun and Alice were doing.

"I get it, they're doing that!" Runo exclaimed, understanding

"Then, what about us? What are we going to do?" Dan asked, pulling Runo close. He smirked, she blushed a bit at his tone, it was demanding and flirty.

Runo was about to answer, but Dan pulled her on his lap and pressed his lips against hers. She was blushing madly, but kissed back, turning their kiss to a passionate one.

Dan had his one hand grip tight on Runo's waist, whereas the other was behind her head, preventing her from breaking the kiss.

Runo was meanwhile playing with Dan's hair, a thing which he always liked, it made him turn on more during the make-out session.

But then, it was either Dan's grip or Dan had pulled her closer, Runo fell on bed with Dan below her.

He broke the kiss, then he pressed his forehead against hers, smiled and flipped them over. Making himself on top. She yelped in surprise. Their foreheads were still pressed together.

Dan kissed her once more, with more passion then ever and Runo gladly kissed back.

He had his one hand on her cheek, and caressed it slowly. The other was on her shoulder, stopping her left hand from moving.

His lips left hers slowly as if it didn't want to leave.

Runo didn't show her nervousness, this all was new to her and to him.

The two then stared a bit into each other's eyes for a while, till Dan gave her a quick kiss, signaling that he was not done yet.

She blushed, Dan thought that it was cute. He moved her bangs of her forehead and kissed her forehead, then kissed her once more.

Runo had her hands on Dan's arms, letting them rest there.

The two kissed for a while and broke apart.

"Aww...my kid's blushing." Dan said teasingly.

"No thanks to you, mister." Runo replied.

"True, but you should go to sleep now." Dan said.

"I am not sleepy." Runo protested

"The potion will make you sleepy, kid." Dan said getting off Runo, who got up and stood near the open balcony door.

"No." She said.

"Yes, and I will make sure you drink this. I don't care if it tastes terrible, but I will have you drink it." Dan said walking towards Runo.

She kept backing away till finally, Dan had her cornered in the balcony.

His one hand was on the railing to Runo's right and the other hand was also on the railing but it was to Runo's left, preventing her from getting away.

"I don't want to." Runo said, realizing that she was cornered.

"Yes, you will." Dan answered.

"Nah." Runo said coolly.

"I don't think that you will drink the potion the easy way, might as well use the hard way." Dan said as he carried Runo off the ground bridal style and walked in back to the room.

"Put me down!" She said.

"You will drink that potion?" Dan asked.

"Ehh... Yes." Runo said.

Dan let her on the bed, then predicted that she would try escaping, he pinned her down at the edge of the bed.

Runo started struggling, which resulted in the two falling down. Runo was on top of Dan, she tried to punch him, but he flipped them over and pinned her wrists above her head.

"Dan...!" Runo whined pulling her wrists, but Dan wouldn't let go. He just smirked.

Dan got a brainwave which was very rare, he slowly loosened his grip on her wrists. Runo was glad he let go, then out of the blue, Dan started to tickle Runo.

Runo started laughing, gasping for air.

"Dan - Stop - Tickling - Me" Runo said between laughs.

Dan stopped and handed Runo the potion, who reluctantly took it and drank it all before muttering, "I hate you, Dan."

Runo's eyes drooped, she fell forward, but Dan caught her. He didn't realize that the effect would be that fast...

He carried her off to bed, laid her down and fell asleep on the couch.

That was the last he remembered that night.


	18. Fabia

**Chapter 18 : Fabia**

Fabia woke up and freshened up, first thing in the morning.

She walked to the dinning room, still a bit sleepy.

She noticed that all except Dan, Runo and Alice were there.

"Where are those three?" Fabia asked as she sat next to Ren, everyone knew as to what Fabia meant by that.

"Let's check?" Naira said.

Everyone seemed to be in a hurry in Finishing their bacons and eggs.

Everyone nodded having finished.

Fabia was on the lead, they crept into Runo's room and saw her sleeping peacefully in bed.

Fabia noticed that Dan wasn't there.

"Where's Dan?" Fabia asked.

Naira giggled and pointed at the couch.

Dan was sleeping peacefully too.

"Well that spoils it, I was hoping that we could catch them!" Julie said.

Fabia and Naira looked at each other and smiled, they both woke up Dan.

"Huh? Wha?" Dan asked lifting his head after feeling a pinch on his arm.

"Dan, I am keeping yours and Runo's breakfast here. Have it once you wake up." Marucho said who placed two plates on the table. Shun followed with a jug of juice. Ren just kept two glasses next to the jug.

Dan nodded as he understood and his face fell on the couch again and he was out in no time.

"Let's go to Alice, then." Shun said.

"Hold it Shun! She's your girlfriend anyway!" Julie teased.

Fabia smirked as she saw others teasing Shun as well, who now was frowning and regretting talking at all.

Fabia opened the door after the mirror saw them coming.

Alice was nowhere to be seen in the room.

"Alice? Are you in the washroom?" Fabia asked after scouring the room for Alice.

No reply came.

"Alice! Don't joke around." Marucho said joining in the search.

"I don't think Alice is joking Marucho." Ren and Shun said at the same time.

"Besides, Alice doesn't play nasty jokes like these!" Julie said correcting Marucho.

"Can we please look for her? She must have gone to the dinning room or something." Naira said, giving her suggestion.

"Hmm...What's that?" Fabia asked as she picked up an envelope .

"Hi!" A voice said as he entered, it was Dan. Everyone jumped.

"Stop scaring us! Alice is missing!" Shun said.

"Quit it! This looks familiar..." Naira said as she looked closely at the red envelope, than she just snatched it from Fabia and kept it on the bed.

"Why did you do that?" Ren asked.

"That's a howler. People write down whatever they want in one and the envelope reads out the letter in such a way, you feel like the person is right in front of you. It has the writer's voice. It is used in-in the wizarding world." Naira said.

"Should we open it?" Dan asked pointing at the red envelope.

"Yes, before it -" Naira started, but the envelope exploded some dust and then formed into a talking mouth form.

"Explodes and starts talking." Naira completed.

Everyone laughed, especially Fabia.

The howler then sprung into action.

" Hello there. Let me just inform you that the orange haired girl known as Alice is here with me.

Don't worry I won't harm her and tell the bluenette that I will be there for her soon too." It said in the unmistakable voice of Hydron.

The envelope then tore itself to shreds and fell on the ground lifeless.

All were stunned, Fabia couldn't think or speak. When she finally was revived from the shock, she noticed that the others were recovering too.

"We gotta do something!" Shun said.

"Yes!" Julie, Dan , Ren and Marucho said together.

"But what?" Fabia asked.

Then she turned her head to Naira, and noticed that others were looking at her too.

Naira ignored them and picked up a piece of the red envelope from the bed, took out her wand and said," _Fore point_."

The envelope then showed an address it said:

Grimmauld's hedge maze, Maze of Gundalia, Palace of King Barodius, Gundalia.

"Hydron has kept Alice there." Naira said.

"That is a place in the maze! It is safe, but it is a maze of hedges." Ren said.

Fabia smiled at him and she could swear she saw him blush.

"Stop ogling each other." Shun said to Fabia and Ren.

"We're not!" The two exclaimed.

"We need to have a meeting now." Fabia said trying to ignore Shun.

Everyone nodded and left the room and in to the dinning room.

As soon as they entered, all of them kept quite so that Fabia, Ren and Naira could speak.

Ren was first.

"We have to get into the hedge maze, now." Ren said.

"Ok, I can transport every one in the maze." Naira said.

"What do we do? Runo won't wake up for the next hour!" Fabia asked.

"Let's see... She doesn't have to come." Naira said.

"We can wait, you know." Dan said.

"No, we go now!" Shun said

"Fine..." Dan said.

Fabia could see that Dan wanted to stay with Runo, but he knew it was important for him to go along with Shun.

"Everyone, whoever hasn't freshened up, do it now! Others get changed." Fabia said.

Everyone dashed to their rooms to get dressed.

Fabia, Naira and Dan went to check on Runo.

" _Revennate_." Naira said pointing her wand at Runo.

Fabia watched as Runo stirred in her sleep.

Runo awoke and was explained the whole situation. And as Fabia expected, Runo started complaining.

"What do you mean I can't come?!" Runo asked.

"No means no." Dan said.

"I don't care! It's Alice you're talking about! Of course I'll go!" Runo said.

"No." Dan told.

"Yes." Runo protested.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"She has to come, that way we can keep an eye on her." Ren said as he , Shun and Marucho entered.

Dan sighed in defeat and Fabia kept her laughter within herself.

"Wait-" Runo started, but Naira threw a spell at her that changed her clothes, to a pair of jeans and top.

"Don't bother freshening up. It's all involved in this spell..." Naira said as she steered everyone outside along with Runo.

Runo's hair was braided and she didn't argue about that if she wanted to go with them, Fabia noted.

Naira them transported all to the maze.

Naira then guided everyone to Grimmauld's hedge maze.

Once they all got there.

"Ouch." Dan said rubbing his hair. "Nothing." He said noticing everyone looking at him concerned.

Fabia threw in a suggestion," Let's move in pairs."

Everyone nodded and stood next to their pairs.

Runo-Dan

Fabia-Ren

Naira-Julie

Shun-Marucho


	19. AN

Note:

Hi guys,

I was supposed to update my 'Stuck in the shark's lair' today, but I was kind of caught in my three new upcoming stories.

I haven't decided the titles yet and I need some help to decide on one for each story.

So guys, I'll type down the summary of each story and then you guys can either review or PM me a title for each story.

1) Dan Kuso and his sister Alice loose a case. When things seem hopeless, a family friend helps Dan and Alice. The two siblings move to Skylar, where they meet Shun Kazami and his sister, Runo. Dan is forced to lie about somethings that have a connection to Shun's past. What will happen when Runo and Shun find out that Alice and Dan were lying. (No such thing as Bakugan)DanXRuno, ShunXAlice, AceXMira, BillyXJulie.

2) High school life of the brawlers must be interesting. In this story, there is no such thing as Bakugan.

DanXRunoXHydron (Dan wins) ShunXAliceXKlaus (Shun wins) Slight MiraXAce and JulieXBilly.

3) (No such thing as Bakugan in this story) Dr. Michael, Alice's grandfather, seeks to rescue a boy with natural supernatural powers, for that he has to give the brawlers powers himself. Once the brawlers get their powers, they are sent in a mission where one person has to go on a solo mission, an accident is caused during that mission, however the mission is successful. The tension in between the brawlers and Dr. Michael is cleared after Dr. Michael saves a team mate of the brawlers.

DanXRuno, ShunXAlice, JulieXBilly, FabiaXRen.

So yeah, I hope these story plots are good. And please don't forget to send me a title for each of these stories via reviews or PMing.

~NairaMisaki1234


	20. Runo (4)

**Chapter 19 : Runo**

Runo sighed when Dan held her tighter.

It wasn't like she was weak!

But of course, Dan wouldn't listen to her at all.

"Dan... I can handle myself!" Runo whined.

"Yeah, like what happened last night. It could have been you instead of Alice!" Dan protested.

"I hate you so much." Runo said.

"I know, but I love you." Dan said after sighing.

They took another turn and they saw a hedge that was moving, it was moving like a dog's tail.

"Let's go the other way." Dan said.

Runo nodded, admitting that the hedge was creepy.

It seemed to know what it was doing and swatted the duo away from each other.

Runo saw Dan fall far off with the Baro-String.

Runo groaned and stood up and dusted herself.

She searched for Dan or any other person, put apparently, he was nowhere to be seen. Nor was anybody else.

She cursed silently, then started walking slowly, trying to find her way and Dan. He had the Baro-String, so she was absolutely clueless as to where to go.

After walking for a while, she spotted Dan who had spotted her already.

Dan hugged Runo, which she found weird as Dan always used to ask if she was okay and then talk about his part of view first, later he would lecture Runo about staying safe and then only he would talk or do something else.

But Dan just silently dragged her away.

"Dan, where is the Baro-String?" Runo asked.

"I dropped it when the hedge swatted us." Dan said unsurely.

Runo sighed.

"Dan, I am not a puppet!" Runo said as Dan dragged her faster.

"Sorry." He said, slowing down a bit.

He then muttered ," Just a bit more."

"It's fine." Runo said, then suddenly, Dan stopped walking, his eyes horror struck at the sight in front of him.

Runo peered over Dan's shoulder and saw...Dan?!

"Runo what are you doing with him?!" The second Dan asked.

"Dan?" Runo asked.

"No. I am Dan." The Dan who was holding her wrist said.

Runo was speechless, she just stared at the two Dans and tried to know who was the real Dan, or were both of them fake?

"You'd better let go of her!" The second Dan said.

"You'd better get away from here!" The Dan who was holding Runo's wrist said.

"You Dark Wizard, you'd better get lost!" The second Dan said.

"No, you!" The Dan who was now tightening his grip on Runo's grip said.

The second Dan looked at Runo and said," I can prove I am the real one."

He took out the Baro-string and showed it to her.

Runo then watched as the Dan who was holding- no grabbing her wrist had his voice changed to Hydron's.

"Very clever, Dan Kuso. But I have what I want." Hydron said.

His form slowly changed from Dan to Hydron.

Dan was about to run towards Hydron and Runo, but Hydron moved Runo in front of him, got her closer by his hand encircling her stomach with her face facing Dan, her back on his chest and he placed his wand's tip on her neck, which instantly turned into a dagger.

Runo shrieked. But didn't dare move as the dagger was dangerously close to her neck.

"I'd stop, if I were you." Hydron said.

Runo saw Dan muttering curses, but he did not move.

"Scenio!" Hydron yelled, it was the same spell that Naira had used to transport them to whichever place they went.

"Dan!" Runo yelled as the surroundings changed.

She felt Hydron turn her around to face him.

"Forget them, now you can join your friend." Hydron said pointing at Alice lying on the ground unconscious, smirking at her.

Runo started to struggle, but Hydron just put the dagger to her throat and she stopped reluctantly.

"Want to see what your friends are doing?" Hydron asked.

Taking Runo's silence and frown as a yes, Hydron bewitched a statue, which had a scythe with it, to trap her so that she doesn't escape. The statue grabbed Runo, who shrieked with surprise and it placed her back against its front and put the scythe in front of her neck and pulled till she was squeezed between the statue and the scythe. Runo groaned with exhaustion, she was almost choked. The statue than froze. Runo looked below her, she was about 5 feet above the ground.

Then Runo realized where she was, The Secret Garden! Where she and Dan had been to kill the snake and destroy the diamond cup! But that was impossible! The place was flooded when the duo had left!

Hydron then summoned a small glass ball, it was no ordinary one, it was the one that soothsayers used.

The ball then turned on an image of Dan and the others navigating the deadly maze. The were no longer in Grimmauld's hedge maze.

"Searching for you, eh? Let them try." Hydron said. Then he used his magic to hover in the air next to Runo, who was squirming.

"Even though you are that Misaki's elder sister, I am not only sparing your life and hers." Hydron said pointing at Runo first and then to Alice. "I have given both of you the choice of joining me, but both of you don't seem to like me. So you are welcome to stay here as long as you want." He said using his hand to remove Runo's bangs off her face as they came loose because she had her hair braided sidewards. He then rested his hand on her warm puffed cheek.

"Take your hands off!" Runo yelled, struggling to be freed.

Hydron then proceeded to tying a cloth around her mouth, to prevent her from talking.

Runo was trying to move her face back if that was even possible to do.

Her hands were desperately pulling the scythe beneath it.

"Why? There is absolutely no disturbance here." Hydron said. Then he looked as if he remembered something. "My dear, I'll see you later, I have a job to do. I have to send a howler to your boyfriend. Opps...and of course, your other friends." He said as he pecked the top of Runo's head, who started to squirm, but Hydron ignored it and got a howler, he started scribbling some words on it and sealed it in the same red envelope.

"Stay tight." Hydron said to Runo as he picked up Alice and disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	21. Marucho

**Chapter 20 : Marucho**

Marucho's mouth just hung open when Dan told him and the others about how Hydron captured Runo.

"If my theory is correct, Hydron must've transformed to one of us to get Alice as well." Marucho said, finally finding a chance to prove himself useful.

"That's right. Now it makes sense how Alice disappeared." Shun said.

"It's my fault, if only I'd have payed attention..." Dan said.

"It's not your fault." Fabia said.

"Yeah! Don't beat yourself for that! Let's find the two!" Julie said.

"What are you looking for?" Ren asked Naira.

"A howler, it's that 'Prince's' habit of sending a howler whenever he has succeeded in something." Naira said.

As on cue, a howler made its way to the gang.

Naira opened the howler before it bursted.

Marucho paid keen attention to the words.

" Be on guard. Wizardry destruction is coming." The howler said through Hydron's voice.

Marucho was a genius, but he had no knowledge whatsoever about the wizardry world.

"Can you try to find his location?" Marucho asked.

Naira just turned the howler and said," The secret Garden. The same place Runo and Dan destroyed the cup and the snake."

The gang set forth, but they saw themselves face to face with Hydron, with Alice in his hands. She was apparently unconscious.

"Alice!" Fabia whispered.

"What have you done to her!" Shun yelled. He was about to attack, but Hydron placed his wand on Alice's neck, he pulled her loose hair slightly to bring her face up so that he could show the wand turn to a dagger.

"Excuse me, but that's my friend over there, mind unhanding her?" Julie asked in fake politeness.

"And some wizardry world destruction you were speaking about?" Marucho asked.

"Exactly how are you going to do it?" Fabia asked.

"Nice try. But no harm in telling. My father shall guide me." Hydron said like a normal villain.

"But he's dead." Naira pointed out.

"Your dad?" Shun asked.

"You are crazy!" Marucho yelled.

"Where is Runo?!" Dan shouted.

"Don't worry, left one of the ah, statues to guard her." Hydron said.

"How did you transform into Dan? Where did you get his DNA from?" Ren asked, Marucho wanted to smack him so hard, he was actually asking questions in the time of action. Sure he loved questions, but this was simply not the time.

"Simple, I plucked out a strand of hair from his head, when you entered Grimmauld's hedge maze. I bewitched the hedge to separate the bluenette girl from Dan Kuso. But the only place where teleportation for me is allowed is near the deadly maze. I could have simply kidnapped the girl and take her with me. I knew she'd start screaming if I went, so I transformed into Daniel Kuso." Hydron said with a smug smile.

Dan tried to launch himself at Hydron to attack him, but Marucho held him back.

"And Alice? There was no way she would have fallen for your traps!" Shun said.

"Alice had seen me in your form early in the morning. I tried to get the bluenette, but she screamed and alerted everyone that I was in the palace. I couldn't get back in her room, fearing being caught. I then crept into your room, Kazami at the crack of dawn. Transformed into you and fooled Alice." Hydron said as though he had achieved something marvelous.

"Barodius doesn't trust anyone! He will have you killed , Hydron! Join us." Ren said, linking hands with Fabia as Marucho noticed.

"Let him try. He'll be the one will be begging for my forgiveness." Hydron answered.

As far as Marucho hated Hydron, he knew that Hydron was right. There was no way Barodius would stand a chance against Hydron.

"Stupefy!" Hydron yelled. The spell hit all of them and they were unable to move.

"I would like to use you, but unfortunately I won't." Hydron said. He then teleported all of them to the scene with Alice.

Marucho was starting to break into cold sweat.


	22. Dan (5)

**Chapter 21 : Dan**

Dan scowled at Hydron as he summoned a cauldron.

The cauldron already had some clear liquid brewing in it.

"A piece of cloth of the dead. Check." Hydron said putting a piece of ragged cloth in the cauldron.

Dan looked around his surroundings, Alice sprawled on the floor still unconscious. He spotted Runo being pressed to a statute with the statue's scythe, she was gagged. But that didn't stop her from trying to push the scythe of the statue away from her. But she was unsuccessful.

He looked back at Hydron who was busy putting in more ingredients in the cauldron.

"Flesh of ancestors or descendants, Check." Hydron said as he made a cut his own thumb and let it fall into the cauldron, Dan noticed that everyone including himself had shut her eyes tightly when Hydron cut his own thumb, it was simply disgusting!

Instead of turning red, the potion Hydron was brewing turned white. Hydron's triumph smile told that he had succeeded.

"Just one more.." He said. "Blood from a non-magic human. Check."

He turned to Alice, he almost hesitated, but lumbered forward with blood dripping from his hand.

"Once the effect of the spell wears off, pretend that you are still stunned." Naira told the others in a low voice.

Everyone nodded.

Dan felt himself go free.

Naira was already having her wand in her hand and she loosened a bit, which meant she was free.

Dan looked at Hydron he had a knife in his hand. Alice was still unconscious...

He was about to strike-

"Expelliarmus!" Naira yelled, she blasted the magic on Hydron's wand, producing a crack on it.

"You shall pay for that! I will erase all your memories, you won't even know your own name!" Hydron snapped.

"Obliviate!" Hydron yelled.

Dan tensed, but the magic instead of shooting at Naira shot at Hydron himself.

Who lay sprawled on the ground after his own spell backfired on him.

"His wand was broken, so his spell rebounded on him!" Marucho said. "The spell erupts from the bottom of the wand and the spell rebounded when it hit the other half of the wand!"

Marucho the walking brain he was explained why the spell had rebounded.

Everyone gave each other high fives, Shun went next to Alice, and Naira used her wand to try and revive Alice.

"No good . He has used ancient magic for this, but she will wake up eventually." Naira said.

"How are we going to get Runo down and how are you going to get this guy arrested?!" Dan asked pointing at Hydron.

"My headmaster told that I can solely teleport him to headmaster's office." Naira said.

She then teleported Hydron to her headmaster's office, and she received a note in return.

"I get to use magic whenever I want!" Naira yelled jumping up and down.

Dan sighed, she had forgotten about Runo.

"Umm...how are we going to get Runo down?" Dan asked again.

Naira stopped and flushed with embarrassment. The statue released Runo and placed her on the ground softly.

Dan rushed to her immediately.

"What about Barodius?" Julie asked.

"The only guy left to battle." Ren said.

Fabia nodded.

"I hear my name." A cruel voice called out.

And out came emperor Barodius himself. No one except for Fabia, Ren or Naira had seen Barodius in person. This was their first time they saw him. His very presence sent chills down their spines.

"I see you have successfully defeated my commander. Not only that, you managed to remove the virus and turn my own people including the devoted Kazarina against me." He said with a wicked smile, hunger for revenge was obvious in his eyes. "But fortunately, I still have the creator of the maze in my side." Barodius said.

And from behind him emerged a girl. Orange spiked hair and blue angered eyes.

She was scowling at the brawlers.

"Who is that?" Ren asked.

"The creator of the maze as I told. No one except for me have ever seen her, I kept her in the very middle of the maze to work and out of everyone's sight." Barodius said.

Ren grunted.

"Won't you introduce yourself?" Barodius asked.

"My name is...Mira. I am not pleased to meet any of you." The Orange haired girl said rudely to them.

 **Hey guys,**

 **Its been a while since I updated and typed author notes at the end of a chapter.**

 **Thank you Violet2971 for giving title suggestions to me and yes, I hope my stories turn out good.**

 **Anyways, bye guys, see you in the next chapter.**

 **~NairaMisaki1234**


	23. Runo (5)

**Chapter 22 : Runo**

Out of all people Runo met, Mira was the worst.

She kept glaring daggers at her for no apparent reason and for some reason, Naira couldn't read Barodius's or Mira's minds.

Naira predicted to Runo that Hydron might have blocked Mira's and Barodius's thoughts from her earlier.

"I'll give you all a chance to surrender, NOW!" Barodius said and concentrated on 'NOW'.

"We are not going to, get off your high horse." Ren said, crossing his arms, everyone agreed.

"Well boy, you blew your chance." Barodius said as he attacked Ren.

Ren dodged Barodius, who skidded to a halt.

He glared at Ren, then he looked towards Fabia.

"Master." Mira called, "Do you want them to know?"

"I say no. They won't be able to interpret it. And if they do, you know what that means." Barodius said standing straight.

"What do you mean?!" Fabia asked.

"A prophecy was made of the King's destruction..." Mira said, but then realized that she had spilled the beans, she flushed.

"The lines?" Dan asked.

"You don't have to know!" Mira yelled.

"I am afraid we have to." Naira said and shot a jet of magic at Mira.

Mira's eyes went from blue to foggy green.

"Now Mira, what were the lines of the prophecy?" Naira asked.

Mira nodded as though in a trance, which she was.

"What have you done to her?!" Barodius asked. "Listen Mira, you dare say anything or else..."

"Sorry old guy, but she's under a spell." Shun said in a calm tone.

As on cue, Mira started speaking;

 _"A queen of the opposing planet,_

 _Shall unite with her love from the king's planet;_

 _An oath to keep within the his final breath,_

 _And his foes bear the fang of death."_

Runo was stunned for a moment, she was busy interpreting the words in her mind.

 _A queen of the opposing planet_? That had to be Fabia.

 _Shall unite with her love from the king's planet_... That must mean Fabia had reunited with Ren

 _An oath to keep within the his final breath_? That had to mean Fabia's promise to her mother, Serena, would be the end of King Barodius

But the last line was still not interpreted, ' _And his foes bear the fang of death_ ' ...

"If only we had more time." Runo told Dan, who nodded.

Fang of death, fang of death

Were the only things running across Runo's mind, then it struck her!

Runo tugged Dan's shirt and he looked at her with a questioning look.

She gestured him to come with her. Though unsure, Dan followed Runo.

They went unnoticed as they were standing at the back.

"What happened?" Dan asked as Runo pulled him from statue to statue.

"Didn't you understand?" Runo asked.

"Umm.. What?" Dan asked confused.

" The last line of the prophecy!" Runo said.

"So what does that have to do with this?" Dan asked.

"The fang of death! It's the fang of the snake you killed! It has to be!" Runo said.

"The snake we killed." Dan corrected then realized that Runo was right. "Let's find the place." Dan answered.

"I found it." Runo said, she picked up the fang from the ground.

"I thought that this was washed away when this place started to fill up with water." Dan said.

Runo ignored him and the two made their way back to the others.

"Where have you been?!" Naira asked.

Runo showed her the fang, Naira seemed to get it and whispered something to Fabia and Ren.

The two extended their hands slowly backwards, so that they got the fang unnoticed by Barodius.

Barodius was busy shouting at Mira for giving out the lines of the prophecy.

(He is stupid, he should have payed attention to the brawlers)

Together, Fabia and Ren stabbed Barodius with the fang.

"What the-" Barodius started, but the pain blinded him and he collapsed writhing in pain.

"Master!" Mira exclaimed.

Runo noticed that Julie had shut her eyes so tightly at the sight.

Runo didn't blame her, the form of Barodius was indeed an unpleasant sight.

"Burn ...down...my palace...filthy ...Neathians...should not...lay a...foot..." Barodius said.

His eyes shut forever.

Mira nodded, grief stricken.

She took out a match box, despite the protests of the brawlers.

"Wait! No!" Fabia yelled, trying to grab hold of Mira.

But it was too late, Mira set the place in fire.

Runo shrieked as the fire started to circle around them.

"Everyone! Quickly join hands!" Naira yelled.

Everyone nodded. Shun quickly grabbed hold of Alice and joined hands with Dan.

"Mira you too!" Julie said.

"I do not side with the enemy." Mira said.

"What?! You'll die!" Marucho said.

"The maze won't die, it's life force is connected to mine. And I am doing this as a favor for the King. Not for any of you." Mira said.

"Come on quick! I already cast the spell to get to the Neathian palace! We will go soon. You have to listen!" Naira yelled.

"I will die with my loyalty towards my master! Not to you!" Mira yelled.

Then Runo felt a surge around her, they were getting teleported!

"We are sorry." Ren said as the brawlers teleported from the burning Gundalian palace to the Neathian palace.

"Where am I?" A sweet voice said. Runo turned to see Alice awake, looking totally bewildered.

"Alice!" Everyone yelled.

"Let's get some sleep, everyone." Fabia said. "Stay here for a while. We have to celebrate."

Everyone nodded.

"Let's plan tomorrow morning." Ren said as he stretched.

"Shun, tell everything to Alice. I am going to *yawn* sleep. I used too much magic today." Naira said as she walked into her room.

Shun nodded and helped Alice go into their room.

"Let's make a move, kid." Dan whispered to Runo, who nodded.

Runo saw Ren and Fabia walk into one room, Julie to another and Marucho to the end of the corridor.

Dan sneezed.

"You got a cold." Runo stated.

"No, I haven't. Let's worry about you first." Dan said, dragging her to their room.

"No, for a change , I think you will go to sleep after washing up!" Runo said.

Dan sighed, but nodded.

"It's just night, so you won't have any problems in getting sleep." Runo said.

"Same goes to you, kid. I can go far and get that potion from your sister, too." Dan said as Runo closed the door of their room behind her.

Dan went into the washroom first, and came out with his hair even messier and then Runo went in.

The two went straight to bed after that.

Dan kissed Runo passionately, who kissed him back.

The two made out for a while.

Runo closed her drooping eyes as she felt Dan kiss her forehead.


	24. Fabia (2)

**Chapter 23 : Fabia**

Fabia was never happier than today.

All her problems had come to an end, except Mira, Fabia felt sad that she couldn't save her. But Ren managed to convince her that Mira chose her own path.

The brawlers met up at breakfast and Fabia was the first to speak.

"Guys, it's Christmas tomorrow! We could invite the Neathians and Gundalians to the great hall for a dance, with the feasting and other stuff!" Fabia said.

Everyone nodded.

"Alice, can you design the place? Naira will help." Fabia asked.

"Yeah, sure." Alice answered with a smile.

"Hey! Why not me?" Julie asked.

"You will make everything pink, Julie." Fabia answered.

Everyone laughed and finally Julie also started laughing.

That afternoon, Fabia was looking at Alice and Naira decorating the great hall, Dan,Shun, Runo and Marucho were helping.

Dan and Shun were painting the banners, when Julie came over and bumped into Shun's ladder.

Shun was holding a bucket of paint and he managed to save himself, but the bucket of paint fell on Julie's head.

She shrieked and dragged Shun and Dan to Alice, Fabia and Runo who were busy with something. Runo was standing on a ladder not so high and was hooking the purple cloth, the sign of Neathia on the wall.

Alice was standing down and was giving Runo suggestions. Fabia was watching them.

"A bit to the left, yes now a teensy bit to the right." Alice said.

"Ok, is it fine?" Runo asked.

The ladder Runo was standing on was shaking.

"Be careful! You sure you don't want me to hold the ladder?" Alice asked.

"No, it's fine. Besides it will shake worse if anyone's touching it." Runo answered.

"Point." Fabia said as she laughed.

Alice just rolled her eyes playfully.

Alice, Fabia and Runo gaped at Julie as she came while dragging Dan and Shun by the collar of their shirts.

"Alice! Look what your boyfriend did!" Julie said.

"Julie...you look hilarious!" Alice said and burst out laughing, Runo, Fabia, Dan and Shun also started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Julie said.

"Sorry." Alice said to Julie and started telling Runo to lift the cloth a bit higher, which she did. Everyone was still laughing.

The ladder started shaking again, Runo stopped laughing to prevent the ladder from shaking.

"Are you sure about that ladder?" Shun asked Runo.

"It's fine!" Runo said back.

"Do you want us to hold it?" Dan asked.

"It will be worse then." Fabia told the boys.

"Don't you have another one?" Shun asked. "I could give you the ladder I was using, but it's too small."

"No. That's the last one." Alice said.

"Alice! Is it fine?" Runo asked again.

"Ehh... A bit to the left. No wait! A bit to the top." Alice said.

Alice's hand hit the ladder and the ladder started shaking.

Runo dropped the cloth and Alice had to jump and give to cloth back.

"Sorry!" Alice apologized.

"It's fine! The sooner we get done, the better." Runo answered back as Alice again started to give directions...

After Runo hooked the cloth in the correct place, Julie threw the bucket of paint off her head and it by mistake hit the ladder Runo was standing on. Fabia watched as the ladder shook worse than ever.

Runo fell off the ladder and she let out a shriek as she fell.

Luckily, Dan caught her.

Runo looked at Alice and Fabia, they looked like they had a heart attack.

"Be more careful, Julie!" Alice scolded.

"Yes, mom." Julie answered.

Fabia laughed as Julie left complaining about how many times she would have to wash her hair.

"You okay?" Fabia asked Runo as she clung to Dan.

"Yeah..." Runo answered in a shaky voice.

"You'd better rest for a while." Shun instructed.

"No." Runo answered and attempted to get down.

Shun gave Dan a look and he understood.

He just carried Runo off, who was yelling at him to put her down.

Fabia was the first to laugh, then Alice and Shun joined in.

Julie had later volunteered to make invitations and Fabia gladly accepted. She only had to sign at the end of the invitations.

By evening, the great hall looked fantastic!

Everyone had done their job well!

Fabia called everyone for lunch.

"How about we get you all dresses?" Fabia asked.

"Good idea!" Julie squealed.

"I think Julie ought to choose our dresses, it includes boys." Fabia said and stressed on 'boys'.

All the boys flinched.

"Why us?" Dan asked.

"Because we don't want to suffer alone." Runo answered.

Dan frowned.

"Can we please get Billy?" Julie asked.

"I think we can make an exception for just that one night." Naira said.

"Yes!" Julie said.

Fabia and the others sweat dropped as Julie started to draw dress designs for everyone, Naira said that she would make the dresses real after Julie was done.

Once Julie was done, Fabia and the others had a good look at their dresses.

Fabia had a strap less light blue gown, with yellow designs around the waist and shoulders.

Alice had a purple dress with only one strap, the strap had a black flower on it and the waist had the same black flower.

Julie had a pink gown with lots of sequels on the top and frills at the end of her dress. It was almost like a Barbie doll dress. Go figure.

Runo had a pale yellow dress, whose sleeves were on her arms and thin orange straps to cover her shoulder, there was a small pink bow in the chest area and another one behind her back.

Dan had blue jeans and a red hoodie with the cape white.

Shun had black jeans and a green hoodie with the cape black.

Marucho was excused since he was single.

Ren had black jeans and a purple hoodie, the hoodie had punk style designs all over. (LOL)

"Umm. Julie? Can you remove the pink?" Runo asked.

"No can do! This is finalized!" Julie said.

"How come she doesn't have a dress?!" Runo asked pointing at Naira.

"She said that she won't bring the dresses into reality if I choose something for her." Julie answered simply.

Fabia smiled when Runo muttered 'blackmailer' under her breath.

Naira used magic and everyone's dresses just appeared in their hands.

Fabia almost dropped hers in surprise.

"Ok everyone, I thought we could make Marucho our D.J" Fabia said.

"That's awesome!" Dan said.

"I am cool with it." Marucho said when Fabia looked at him with a questioning look.

"So then, let's quickly finish what we were doing and go to bed?" Ren said.

Everyone nodded, Julie had already told the guards to distribute the invitations by that day.


	25. Dan (6)

**Chapter 24 : Dan**

Dan looked to his left and saw Runo sleeping peacefully, he looked at the clock beside him and sighed it was 3:00 AM.

Runo was mad at him because of the same usual reasons, you got that right, another disastrous argument.

And she wouldn't talk to him. Dan tried his best to try and get her to talk to him, but she just turned her back at him and walked away in anger.

Finally, he grabbed his phone frustrated and created a new chat...

 **Dan Kuso has made a new chat consisting of Julie Makimoto , Naira Misaki, Alice Gehabich and Shun Kazami.**

 **Dan- Guys! Please come online! This is important!**

 ** _3 minutes later..._**

 **Julie- What is more important than than my beauty sleep?**

 **Shun- Same as Julie but scratch that 'beauty' off.**

 **Alice- What is important at 3:00 in the night?**

 **Naira- Go and disturb your girlfriend not me! Or I'll zap you! (F*** You!)**

 **Dan- Shun, Naira and Julie you all are so mean! Alice thank you!**

 **Shun- Spill it.**

 **Naira- What he said. ^**

 **Dan- Runo's mad at me. She is giving me the silent treatment!**

 **Shun- I am not surprised, you always bug her.**

 **Naira- ...**

 **Julie- What did you do this time?!**

 **Alice- Same as Julie, but in a polite way.**

 **Dan- Umm... I'd rather not say, so getting to the point... WTF DO I DO?! (And Shun! You are supposed to be on my side!)**

 **Shun- Remove me from this chat, I have no experience in this. Why the f*** did you add me? Besides, Alice's next to me!**

 **Dan- Cause you are a hot-shot. Besides you have a point. Go back to sleep and I'll remove you from this group.**

 **Shun- Bye!**

 ** _Dan Kuso removed Shun Kazami from the chat._**

 **Dan- Are you three there?**

 **Alice- Yes.**

 **Julie- Of course! I am the love expert!**

 **Naira- listen my future brother-in-law, remove me from this group.**

 **Dan- Why? And Don't call me future brother-in-law! (Thanks for staying Alice and Julie!)**

 **Naira- Isn't that obvious? I am too young. I am younger than Marucho, and you didn't add him!**

 **Dan- Point.**

 **Naira- So yeah, GOOD NIGHT!**

 ** _Dan Kuso removed Naira Misaki from the chat._**

 **Julie- Ok mister... I am thinking about this 'problem' of yours...**

 **Dan- What do you mean by 'problem' ?**

 **Julie- Let me think or remove me from this chat!**

 **Dan- Sorry! Go ahead, think.**

 **Alice- Dan, I think you'd better talk things out with her.**

 **Dan- Nice suggestion Alice, but she is giving me the SILENT TREATMENT!**

 **Julie- I know, be lovey dovey!**

 **Dan- Errr... Both your suggestions are good, but it's exaggerating at both the ends.**

 **Alice- So do both.**

 **Dan- What do you mean?**

 **Julie- She means to say that be lovey dovey and serious. In other words be NICE! Can you do it? Cause Dan Kuso has no romantic bone in his body!**

 **Dan- what do you mean by that! ^ I can be Nice!**

 **Alice- Sorry Dan, but I agree with Julie (sort of).**

 **Julie- See, Dan? Alice agrees with me! (sort of).**

 **Dan- Ok, Ok... Stop with the '(sort of).'**

 **Julie- Ok, fine! So yeah, it's 3:30. And I need to look 'nice' to see Billy tomorrow!**

 **Dan- I still don't get why you girls get so exaggerated at times.**

 **Alice- To answer your question, Dan. It's our nature.**

 **Dan- Weird... Ok, see you two. And Alice wake Shun up for me. (don't do it! He'll kill me!)**

 **Alice- Bye Julie, Dan! (What if I do, Dan?)**

 **Julie- Yeah, Bye! (Remember to be nice!)**

 **Dan- Bye. And thanks. (Don't do it, Alice. Please!)**

Dan sighed and looked at Runo once again. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer slightly and gently kissed her on the lips. 'Nice huh?' He thought as he went into deep sleep.

 ** _Hi guys,_**

 ** _I know I haven't updated as promised. But here is the new update._**

 ** _After this chapter, the next three chapters will be about each couple in how they spent the time of the party._**

 ** _The couples are in this order._**

 ** _JulieXBilly_**

 ** _ShunXAlice_**

 ** _DanxRuno (my absolute favorite)_**

 ** _After those three chapters, there will be the last chapter about the brawlers going back to Earth._**

 ** _But don't loose heart, because there are more fanfics coming up._**

 ** _Stay tuned:_**

 ** _~NairaMisaki1234_**


	26. Julie (2)

**Chapter 26 : Julie**

Julie jumped up when her alarm clock went off. She was very happy today as Billy was coming.

Julie quickly dressed up and ran down the stairs to the transporter room.

Naira and Fabia were already there, they were typing on the computer.

"Hey you guys! How's it going?" Julie asked.

"It's going fine. Billy will be here in a while." Fabia said.

"Ready?Three, Two, One!" Naira said as she pressed a red button on the keyboard.

The transporter then opened as though it had just cooked something and inside it, there was a blond boy with blue eyes. He was wearing a cap as usual.

"Billy!" Julie said as she hugged him, Billy hugged her back.

"Hi Jules! What really happened? That note was too short." Billy said.

"I'll tell you when we get back to Earth, Ok?" Julie said.

"Ok...Hi Naira and...?" Billy said looking at Fabia and Naira.

"Fabia." Fabia answered.

"Nice to meet you." Billy said.

"Same here." Fabia answered.

"Julie, why don't you give your boyfriend a tour?" Naira teased.

"That's a good idea!" Julie squealed.

Julie watched the amused faces of Fabia and Naira as she left the room with Billy.

She gave Billy a long tour and realized that it was almost time for the dance.

"Jules, I think we gotta go now." Billy said checking his watch.

Julie nodded, she then took Billy to her room and let Billy use the washroom first.

"Billy, I'll be back in a while." Julie said as she took three boxes of accessories in her hand for Runo, Alice and Fabia.

Julie sneaked into Fabia's room first and kept one the box addressed to Fabia on the bed.

Then, in Shun and Alice's room, she kept Alice's box on the bed while Alice was in the washroom.

At last, she crept into Runo and Dan's room and kept the box on the dressing table. She smirked when she saw the couple still sleeping on the bed, with Runo pulling Dan closer and Dan's chin on Runo's head, his arms wrapped around her waist.

After that, Julie finally went into her own room and changed into her dress and wore the accessories.

She then went with Billy hand in hand to the Great Hall.

Julie and Billy danced for a long time.

When both of them were tired and required some rest, the duo stopped at the snack table.

Julie and Billy smirked when they saw Shun and Alice dancing.

Julie let out a little gasp as she saw Ren and Fabia K_S_I_G.

"How I wish I had a camera right now." Julie complained, Billy just chuckled.

At about 10:00, it was time for Billy to go.

Julie was unhappy but she knew that she would go back to Earth too soon.

"By Jules, see you soon." Billy said as he kisses her.

Julie kissed back and nodded.

Billy then entered the transporter and was gone in no time.

Julie just sighed and went to the Great Hall and watched as Marucho totally rocked being a D.J and Naira creating a shower of sparkles that disappear when the come in contact with something.

"Best day ever!" Julie said, scratch that, she yelled.

 **Hey guys,**

 **Here it is! The JuliexBilly.**

 **Sorry if it's not that cheesy...**

 **Anyways I am down with fever and cold and I am literally typing all this while being wrapped in a blanket...**

 **That's overprotective parents to you.**

 **The only good part is, everyone fusses over me. Lol XD**

 **~NairaMisaki1234**


	27. Alice (2)

Chapter 25 : Alice

Alice awoke the next day and got up to get ready and help.

But when she checked the time, it was 4:30 in the evening.

She looked to her side and Shun was missing.

Then the washroom door creaked.

Shun appeared there dressed up in his green tuxedo.

"Shun? How did I sleep so long?" Alice asked.

"Naira thought that all of us need sleep and she made you, Runo, and Dan sleep for a longer time." Shun answered sitting near Alice on bed.

"But even Julie was awake last night." Alice protested.

"Yes, but Billy was coming over, so she woke up as early as possible." Shun replied.

"Why Runo, then?" Alice asked still drowsy.

"Naira thought, the two might patch up a bit." Shun said calmly to Alice.

Alice nodded drowsily.

"Well, get ready, the party will start in about 25 minutes." Shun said checking his platinum silver watch.

Alice smiled softly and got off bed.

Shun left the room.

Alice had a shower and wore the dress Julie gave her.

She came out of the washroom and saw a box. On top of the box was a note, it was from Julie.

Dear Alice,

I bought accessories for you and the other girls! (Except for Runo, she said that she would be fine without a necklace and wristwatch.)

Wear them!

Hope to see you wearing them:

Julie

"Oh, Julie!" Alice said to herself as she opened her box.

There was a head band, which meant Alice should let her down. A bracelet, a heart shaped wrist watch, a necklace, a pair of earrings and under Alice's bed, there was a pair of dark purple shoes, the type girls wore for a ball.

Alice quickly wore the accessories and walked out of her room.

She went into the great hall and she saw people crowded there.

"Ready?" A voice asked.

Alice was startled, but she saw Shun standing there with a smile.

"Shun! You scared me!" Alice said as she laughed.

Shun then offered his hand to her and she gladly took it.

The two started to dance.

'Nothing can spoil this night.' Alice thought to herself.

Shun stopped dancing with Alice after an hour, he lead her to the food table and the two started eating shortly.

Alice giggled when she saw Runo was trying to avoid Dan, who was behind her. The two finally disappeared from sight.

Alice and Shun then stood in the balcony.

Then out of the blue, Shun pressed his lips against Alice's.

Alice's eyes widened, but she kissed back.

The two broke apart gasping for air.

"I love you, Alice." Shun said holding Alice's hand tightly.

"I love you too, Shun." Alice replied holding his hand in return.

 **Hey guys,**

 **i know today was the day to put the DanxRuno and yesterday was the day to put the ShunXAlice.**

 **I am incredibly sorry! I was sick!**

 **Tomorrow without fail, I will upload the DanxRuno chapter.**

 **~NairaMisaki1234**


	28. Runo (6)

**Chapter 27 : Runo**

Runo opened her eyes and felt something on her head, she looked up to she Dan's chin on top of her head, his arms wrapped around her waist.

She blushed realizing that her hands were the ones that were pulling him close.

Dan stirred a bit and Runo knew that he was waking up, she pretended to be asleep as Dan opened his eyes.

She felt Dan shake her a bit.

"What?" Runo asked acting as though she just woke up.

"It's 4:30 in the evening right now, kid. Better get up and get dressed." Dan answered as he got off the bed.

"Five more minutes." Runo said as she snuggled in the blanket, she was doing that because she was mad at Dan since yesterday, but she wasn't now, but she thought that it would be fun to tease him for awhile.

She felt being lifted off the bed, she opened her eyes and noticed that Dan had lifted her off the bed.

"Dan put me down!" She yelled, struggling to go back to bed.

"No can do, you are getting up right now." Dan said as he pushed her into the washroom, Runo frowned at him.

After a while, she came out and saw a box on the dressing table from Julie.

She read the note and wore the diamond earrings, a bracelet and then she tied her hair in pigtails, as she hadn't done her hair in them for a long time. She finally wore the shoes kept for her and went to the Great Hall.

Once she entered there, Dan came into view, she started walking away in case he saw her, but Dan seemed to be going in the same direction as her unwillingly.

She rolled her eyes when she caught Alice's eye, who was giggling at the sight of Runo trying to stay away from Dan.

She reached one end of the hall, which was practically empty as everyone was in the center of the Great Hall, when suddenly, she felt someone turn her around and pin her to the wall.

"Dan." She thought as she looked at the boy with messy brown hair in front of her.

"Come on, please." Dan said.

"No." She said, trying to make Dan crack.

"Fine, Sorry." Dan said.

Runo looked at him, wonder struck. Dan always apologizes after a week of any argument of theirs, but now, he apologized in less than 24 hours. Plus, he didn't retort.

"Idiot! I was just teasing you." Runo said as she hugged Dan, who hugged her back.

"But that was a bad joke, I guess we need some sort of payback." Dan answered, flexing his fingers.

Runo gulped, foreseeing what he was going to do, she tried escaping, but Dan had her trapped by placing his hands on the either side of her.

"Fine, sorry! Now let me go!" Runo said as she tried pushing his hands from the wall.

"No can do." Dan answered with a smirk.

"Please?"

"Ok. But I am only postponing it." Dan said as he removed his hands from the sides of Runo, who was relieved.

The two then spent the rest of the evening either dancing or eating.

When both were tired, they headed towards their room. Both had changed into pants and tops.

"Remember I postponed that payback?" Dan asked slyly.

"Ummm...no?" Runo answered.

"Well I do." Dan said.

Before Runo could blink, Dan pinned her wrists above her head on the wall with just one hand and he smirked with victory.

"Dan!" Runo whined as she tugged her wrists, but in vain.

Dan pressed his forehead against hers, smirking even more.

"Dan, you are scaring me." Runo said as she tried once again to free herself.

Dan just smirked in return and with his free hand, he started to tickle Runo.

Runo started laughing, she tried to free her wrists but in vain.

"Do you want more, kid?" Dan asked challengingly, while tickling.

"No!" She answered whilst laughing.

She now regretted telling Dan that she was ticklish.

His hand tickled her waist, her sides, her stomach and finally, her neck.

Runo started to now kneel down.

Dan just chuckled as Runo started to loose her balance as she started to stand on her knees.

Dan followed, not letting go of her wrists, but still continued tickling her.

His hand was now on her waist, his fingers wriggling to make her laugh louder.

"Dan-I swear-stop!" Runo said laughing in between.

Dan stopped, thinking he was in enough trouble by then.

"You Ok?" Dan asked ready to run.

"Dan, you'd better run!" Runo said still laughing.

Dan ran to the balcony of their room and held up a pillow in defense just incase.

Runo had another pillow in her hand and she beat him good with that, still laughing.

"Ow~! That's enough!" Dan said as he grabbed and tossed the pillow into the room.

Dan picked Runo up and sat on the couch of their room's balcony.

Dan kissed Runo passionately, she did too. He had his hand on her waist. And another one on her arm.

"I love you, kid." Dan said, holding Runo closer to him by tightening his grip on her waist.

"Me too."

The two then kissed for a while and then broke apart.

They were still sitting on the couch watching the stars, when Dan felt that Runo was unusually quiet.

He looked at her and noticed that her eyes were closed.

He then carried her bridal style to bed, kissed her softly and released her hair from the pigtails and fell asleep beside her, his hand and her hand connecting as they slept.

 **Hey guys,**

 **Here is the couple DanxRuno**

 **I made this chapter as fluffy and cheesy as possible.**

 **Next chapter is the last one!**

 **Stay tuned**

 **~NairaMisaki1234**


	29. Fabia (3) This is a chapter!

**Chapter 28 : Fabia**

Fabia was a bit sad about the brawlers leaving for Earth.

Julie started crying liters of water.

"Waaaahhhh!" Julie started crying. "I want to leave and i don't want to leave!

"Its okay, Julie, we will come here for visits and Fabia and Ren will come too." Alice assured her friend.

"Okay! i have tons of make up stuff and shopping lists! When you both come, I sure am going to drag you both there!" Julie yelled at the top of her voice.

"Now I am having second thoughts about going to Earth." Ren said, annoyed.

Everyone shut their ears, wondering how Billy put up with Julie. That won't be surprised if the two break up, and they knew that would never happen in a million years.

"Any of you going to be in trouble?" Fabia asked as she and the brawlers had come to Nithea and Gundalia without informing anyone.

"Me and Runo have no problems. We just have to remove the memory charm." Naira said.

"My mom is sort of used to all this dimensions stuff." Dan said.

"My grandpa is in Japan, he calls me only once a month. So no probs for me." Shun said.

"No problems for me." Marucho and Alice said.

"I have a problem!" Julie yelled. "Daisy! My parents! They are going to kill me!"

Everyone except Julie sweat dropped.

"We'll do something on we reach Earth..." Naira said as the others watched Julie sulking in the corner.

"All right, Fabia, Ren. BYE!" Julie squealed as she jumped into the dimensional transporter.

The others waved goodbye and jumped in.

 **I know the last chapter is too short, but it can't be helped. The brawlers return to Earth and thats the end of the story.**

 **There are more fanfics coming up, so don't think i am going to retire from fanfiction..**

 **LOL XD**

 **Wait for my other fanfics and if you have favorited me or my stories, you might as well get a notification.**

 **Off to the writing board!**

 **~ NairaMisaki1234**


End file.
